I Thought I'd Lost You
by Whisper Moonlight Rose
Summary: When Henry was kidnapped, Vicki was forced to admit to herself the feelings she had for him all along. But will this be enough? Love is all well and good but there are always un-foreseen consequences. HV
1. Chapter 1

I THOUGHT I'D LOST YOU

**I THOUGHT I'D LOST YOU**

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

Hi all Blood Ties fans. I have to start with an apology. See as I live in Australia and we are still in the Dark Ages the last episode that I saw was "Heart of Ice" in season 1 where Henry is kidnapped by evil priest and there we are left for a whole, cruel week. So this is my attempt to fill the void until next week when I can see the next episode, so I apologise if, per chance, it turns out to close to the next episode and it seems to you that I am repeating history, but just for this chapter, as after this there will be FLUFF much FLUFF! I need something to stop me from going crazy, as I'm sure most of you will understand! So here is what I imagine will go down in the next episode…and of course some fluff! This is also my first Blood Ties fanfic, I've written POTC before but not this, but I always appreciate constructive criticism, as I am looking to improve my art so reviews are loved, even flames if you feel it necessary. So thanks. Enjoy. Yours WMR

**DISCLAIMER: **

I do not own any of these characters, none of them are born from my imagination, and the plot is in part owed to the wonderful writers of Blood Ties. So. I don't own the characters, they do. Their genius is responsible for the plot line, as are teaser adds which show all of five seconds of footage. So them Not me. Though gods know I wish I could own Henry Fitzroy…I could even settle for Kyle Schmid!! : P

**CHAPTER 1: **

"HENRY!" Vicki cried out from behind the locked bars. The echoes of his agonised groans twisted her heart painfully; tears welled up in her throat. But he was gone and she was stuck behind bars. Never had she felt more helpless

That feeling didn't last for long.

Vicki turned towards Mike, anger replacing fear.

"What have you done?" she screamed at him, letting the rage fill her. If she hadn't been so blinded by fear propelled rage she could have seen that Mike was just as angry as she was, even if it was a completely different reason. Vicki didn't bother to wait for an answer, and Mike didn't see her fist until it landed squarely on his chin. Mike staggered back at the force of it, as well as shock and tripped over himself.

The phrase "Never kick a man while he is down" didn't apply in that moment and Vicki, filled with blinding rage applied the full force of her booted foot to his ribs. She quite frankly couldn't give a flying fk if he was standing, sitting, lying she just wanted to cause him grievous bodily harm.

"He is a _killer _Vicki!" Mike pleaded from the puddle he lay in,

"It is his nature! He can't help it and he does his best to curb his urges!" she screamed back at him, not noticing that she was kicking him harder and harder, voice quivering with impending tears. Somehow, between the kicks Mike managed to get his hold and before Vicki knew what was happening Mike was up and baring her towards the wall, holding her fists above her head tight.

"He is a monster. Evil." he said passionately.

"No he isn't. He's good" Vicki struggled against his hold

"He is the sort of person you used to hate"

"He's a better man than you," She snarled at him. Mike was taken aback by the venom in her voice, and hesitated long enough for Vicki to push him off. She wasn't fast enough though, and Mike caught her fist as it flew towards his face again. And held it tight. Looking into her eyes intently

"Why do you care so much?" he said seriously, searching her eyes.

"Why do you hate him so much" She asked back. They stared at each other for a moment in silence, quietly judging each other. Finally Vicki gave in and Mike let her hands go in a silent agreement.

"Who was that guy? What is he going to do with Henry?" She tried to sound objective, to keep the emotion out of her voice as she said it.

"A priest" Mike said earnestly "He said he could neutralise Henry, stop him from killing. I thought he was going to help"

"And how did he propose he was going to do that? With a wooden stake?" Vicki spat back angrily

Mike hesitated "He implied that he'd keep Henry alive"

"IMPLIED?!" Vicki wanted to rip his eyes out "Do you know who he is? Do you have any fucking idea what he's going to do to Henry? What the hell was that thing you put on Henry, if that's just the beginning it doesn't sound like it's going to be a fucking walk in the country side."

Mike frowned, confused and feeling more than a little betrayed. Vicki was angry, she was infuriated and nothing would make her happier at that moment than to cause Mike much pain but she needed him so she tried to calm her anger

"You were so blinded by your bias towards Henry you bought the first sob story that was told to you. You_ wanted _him to be a killer." She said with as much control as she could "You. Are an arsehole," she said with conviction "Now help me find a way out of here." Vicki shoved past him and stalked down the sewer. Mike watched her go, heart sinking.

"Do you love him?" he asked

"Help me get out of here and you might find I'll forgive you. Eventually" she answered for him

"You didn't answer my question Vicki" He asked joining her, she didn't look at him but instead continued to look intently for an exit. He waited patiently but she wasn't going to answer. He sighed. Her silence was answer enough.

"I think we can get out through that man hole," She announced.

"We used to be partners. We used to tell each other everything," he said sadly as he helped her up the ladder towards the manhole.

"Henry is my partner now." She said honestly, slightly distracted as she tried to shimmy the manhole cover open.

"He won't kill him Vicki. He only wants to save him"

"Yeah. Right before he kills him." She said as she finally shoved the manhole cover aside. Vicki looked down at Mike, "Henry is a good man, a good person," she said earnestly.

"You're blinded" he accused sourly

"By what?!" she demanded

"By your lust" Mike stated in a matter of fact tone. Vicki was silent as she pushed herself through the manhole and turned to stand in front of it, ready to push the manhole cover back. Mike saw what she was going to do.

"Vicki wait!"

"Why?"

"Because you need me! I can help you find Fitzroy." He pleaded. Vicki thought it over and at length extended a hand down to help him up.

"He had better be alive," She scolded as Mike scrambled up out of the sewer.

"If we are going to do this together, we do it my way. Start by telling me everything you know about the priest and that thing you put into Henry. We'll go to my office first" She ordered. Finding comfort in structure, in doing something. It kept the frightening thoughts of Henry at bay, the thought of his smiling face and the sparkle in his eye when he looked at her. If she kept on thinking like that she would go crazy. She had to keep calm; she had to if she ever wanted to see that smile and those eyes again. Shaking her head clear she turned to Mike.

"Come on, we had better get going." She said, storming off towards her car.

Ilovehenryilovehenryilovehenry

"It had eight gold…rays. It looked like a strange sort of compass." He explained as Vicki unlocked the door to her office.

"What was it called?" she asked pushing the door open

"Ah, I think he called it the Illuminas something."

"Oh well that's helpful. I'll call my assistant. She can look it up. Can you do a sketch for me on that board for her" Vicki asked as she rustled through a few papers on the desk looking for something. "Do you know where the Priest lives?"

"He gave an address- but its back at my office."  
"That's fine, we'll go there next, and we need to find out who this guy is." Finding what she needed and shoving her gun with some silver bullets just for luck into her holster. Mike finished doing his sketch.

"I think its Spanish" he said as Vicki dragged him out the room, "he didn't look Spanish." He mused, "Can I have a shower? I stink!"

"No." she locked the door behind her and proceeded to the station.

Ilovehenryilovehenryilovehenry

"Here, found the address" Mike said as he approached, he wanted to repeat himself because it didn't seem like Vicki heard him.

"There is no record of this guy anywhere. Even any when!" Vicki muttered to herself, brow furrowed in a deep frown. "This makes no sense…" she mused for a while. Mike stood still, letting her think. "Unless he's a vampire as well!"

"He can't be, I've seen him in sunlight several times"

"Maybe he's some type of demon, something." She sighed, frustrated at herself. At length she turned to him "So where does this guy live?"

"Uptown. Heres the address" Mike handed her the piece of paper. Vicki grabbed as she stood

"You can have that shower now." She said with a smile. Mike looked at her,

"You can't go alone Vicki. Promise me you'll wait."

"I promise." She said as truly as she could. Mike watched her intently and she smiled. at him "I'll google the guy while you shower" Mike wasn't entirely convinced but he really wanted to take a shower before he went trampling through the city smelling like the sewer.

Vicki waited for him to disappear into the showers before she closed the laptop, grabbed Mike's car keys and slipped out of the office on her own. She didn't have time to wait for him to shower, the sun would be rising soon and Henry didn't have much time left. Running to his car she wasted no time rethinking her decision, she just shoved the key into the ignition and sped away trying to keep her heart beat down. Changing gears she searched around Mikes car for a road map. Finding it, she changed gears down and sped around a corner. Unfolding it she fished out the address from her pocket and glanced at it while speeding down the street. It didn't take long to locate the priest on the map. Glancing at it again as she shifted gear memorised the directions, muttering it to herself. Confident she had it memorised, she shoved it unceremoniously aside she shifted gear, yanked the hand break on and did a fast u-turn and sped down the other direction. Left…Right…Right…Left…Left. It didn't take Vicki long before she was on the priest's street.

Taking a deep breathe Vicki tried to calm her racing thoughts, she couldn't do this while she was distracted in her mind which was clouded by fear, a rising fear that made her stomach churn and her heart leap into her throat. She had to banish the memory of a smiling Henry, had to stop thinking about all the terrible possibilities. And yet she couldn't stop those thoughts, and the stirring in her heart. Scolding herself she turned the engine off so that she wouldn't make a noise. Gliding to a stop she quietly opened the car door and sidled out not even bothering to close it. She glanced at the windows, hoping for a sign of movement of light, any sign that the priest was at home and Henry was with him. Suddenly she was swarmed with doubt, what if the priest had taken Henry to Henry's apartment. She wouldn't have time to search this apartment and then make it to Henry's in time. What if they weren't in either place? Suddenly she wished she had waited long enough for Mike so that he could investigate the other apartment. Vicki was frozen with indecision and fear on the sidewalk, mentally she was kicking herself. Henry couldn't afford this self-doubt. She had to make a decision. She had to do it now.

Taking a deep breathe she approached the priests door, sticking to the shadows and moving as quietly and quickly as she could, keeping an eye on the street to make sure no one was coming. Certain that they were alone she dug out of her pockets a lock pick and quickly got to work. The door lock clicked open easily enough, Vicki un holstered her gun and held it at the ready, while nudging the door open. It creaked alarmingly loud, causing Vicki to flinch, but there was no movement within the apartment. Releasing a breathe she didn't even realise she was holding Vicki cautiously entered the dark apartment.

It was empty. It was more than empty; there was no sign of any recent living. No sign of a struggle. Vicki hoped that that was a good rather than a bad thing and fought off the dark voices that whispered death to her. Vicki searched the apartment, it was clear that Henry wasn't being held in the apartment but something told her he was here somewhere. It wasn't until she was in the bedroom that she heard something, it was faint and almost inaudible. Vicki held her breath so she could hear more clearly and waited for it again. She was almost going to give up when it came again, this time louder and very clear.

Henry's agonising scream echoed in her heart.

Certain that he was here Vicki looked with more vigour, trying to find a trap door to a basement or a secret room. The closet ended up giving her some success, the back of the closest was fake and as she gave it a light push it yielded to her. Sighing in relief she pushed her way through the clothes.

She never even heard him coming.

She cursed herself as her vision went black.

Sound was the first sense that returned to Vicki, her own groans woke her up, though someone else's accompanied them. She was vaguely aware that her hands were bound as where her feet. Blinking awake she experienced a moment of pure fear as she thought she was black. Vision followed quickly enough and showed her it was only dark. Her eyes took a moment to blink out the pain spots and adjust to the lighting. What met her eyes when she woke drew her breath away from her in a sharp gasp.

Henry was chained up to a cross, wounds on his chest and shoulders that weren't healing. The gold sun compass stuck to his chest. He was slumped over and looked as though he were asleep. Vicki's gut sank in fear, tears welled up in her eyes as a lump formed in her throat

"Henry?" She asked into the blackness, there was no movement. "Henry?" she whimpered.

He woke then, black eyes staring intently at her, her heart leapt in joy that he was still alive, an emotion that turned to fear as he lunged towards her.

"Henry" She whimpered again, fears and sadness mixed together. He stopped his attack and recoiled from her.

"Vicki" He murmured with almost the same amount of anxiety and fear. "Not her" He whispered.

"What has he done to you?"

"Revealed his true nature that is all" A voice said from behind her. Henry lunged again, but not at her, at the person who stood behind her.

"You're a monster!" she growled at him.

"You are mistaken, the monster stands before you. But you two can get more acquainted." He whispered into her ear, Vicki jarred her head away from him, the sound of his voice and the feel of his breathe against her making her sick. "Look Vampire. I've bought you dinner"

"No." Henry whimpered. Vicki's heart was torn; she was scared of both the priest and ever so slightly of Henry, who had obviously been tortured. There was no telling what he could do.

"Have a nice feed, vampire, I'll talk to you more later." The priest walked out of the room, leaving Vicki alone with Henry who was cowering as far away from her as the chains would permit.

"Henry?"

"Vicki you have to get out of here," He said with urgency.

"Henry no. I can get you out, just give me a second" She started to slip a knife out of her jacket, trying to go as quickly as possible without screwing it up. She only had one chance.

"He's drained me. I need to feed." There was something in his voice that struck fear into her heart. She hated being afraid of him, but it wasn't Henry who was in the room with her anymore, the stain in his voice was animalistic. Vicki didn't trust the man in front of her anymore than she would trust a hungry though usually tamed lion. He was hungry, he needed blood to survive, and the only blood that was available to him came from her.

"Henry please" she pleaded as she frantically sawed at the ropes that bound her hands. There was silence for a moment. Vicki was almost through the ropes.

"Forgive me" came an almost silent utterance. Vicki didn't want to forgive him; she didn't want to give him a chance to do something that required forgiveness.

"Henry please. Just wait a moment longer" she was through, and just in time. Vicki caught her breath as Henry lunged hungrily towards her. She reacted with enough time to force her, and the chair her feet were still bound too backwards out of the hungry vampires reach. The force of the fall broke the chair and Vicki was able to push herself further away. A terrifying noise made her look back. Henry had broken one of the chains. Vicki's heart raced. She had never been hunted before. She prayed that the last chain would hold long enough.

Kicking the last remaining shards of chair off her she ran to the door. Where she saw a sight she wasn't expecting, and was surprised at how relieved she was too see. Mike was coming down the hallway.

"MIKE!" She screamed through the door "Mike get me out of here!"

Snap

Vicki turned and prayed that wasn't the sound of the last chain.

The cross stood empty.

Her heart beat frantically as she scanned the numerous shadows.

"Henry. No" she whispered, hoping to appeal to the man she knew was still beneath the hungry monster.

Henry lunged for her

The door opened and Mike threw himself between Vicki and Henry.

Henry sank his teeth ravenously into Mike's neck, not really caring that the meal came from. Mike cried out in pain. Vicki recovered quickly. Picking herself off the floor.

"Henry stop!" she pleaded, rushing to the two entangled men "Henry you're going to kill him!" Henry didn't seem to care. Vicki was frantic; she didn't know how to get him to stop. Sliding up next to him, she pressed her body against his. Reaching up she caressed the hair away from his face and leant down so her mouth was against his ear.

"Henry, please stop," she whispered into his ear as lightly as she could, her heart was racing and Mike didn't have much time. It was hard to be seductive under such pressure. Sliding her other arm around his waist she tried again, this time started with a light kiss that caressed his throat "Henry, stop"

The beast in Henry had been feed enough that he had the strength to return, Vicki's whisper in his ear, and the feel of her body pressed against his, her sweet breathe caressing his neck shocked him enough that he let go of Mike, just in time. Mike fell to the ground. Vicki let a sigh of relief and would have gone to him but Henry had turned and was holding her tight in his arms. Vicki looked up into his eyes and saw only Henry, no trace of the beast at all. It wasn't all she saw there. The intensity of his gaze made her blush a little. He raised a hand and ever so gently pushed the hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Vicki's heart was beating with excitement now, every trace of fear banished. She swallowed nervously.

"You came for me" He said softly, caressing her face with a gentle finger

"Of course." She managed somehow, though she would never know how. She didn't have time to say anything else as Henry bent down ever so slightly causing her to catch her breathe seconds before he stole it right out of her mouth. If he hadn't been holding her she would have melted into the ground. The passion and heat and that single kiss sent electric waves down her body.

They would have continued but the groans of Mike could no longer be ignored. The broke regrettable, Vicki kneeling beside him.

"The key!" he moaned.

"What?" she said confused. Mike lifted up his hand lethargically

"The key will unlock the sun from Henry," Vicki took the offered key and unlocked the contraption from Henry's chest; it fell limp and useless to the floor. Henry looked invigorated in seconds.

"Where is the priest?" He asked Mike. Mike pointed down the hall. Henry smiled his thanks and disappeared.

"You left without me." He accused. Vicki smiled down at him.

"I'm sorry. Thank you for coming after me."

"You should learn to keep your phone on you. If you had your assistant could have told you all about the sun, and the key." He muttered as he tried to get up. "God that hurts!" he grumbled as he got gently up, helped by Vicki. A scream echoed down the corridor and they assumed it was the priest, neither really cared all that much. Henry joined them seconds later and took one of Mike's arms to act as a crutch.

The three of them limped down the corridor and out of the priest's house. Mikes car was gone, probably stolen.

**P.S **Ahahahahahahahaaaaaaa. Please continue to read as the next update will involve Henry and Vicki getting acquainted on the bed, in the shower…all these lovely places as the explore each other in a whole new way!!...Maybe a little bit of action in between. Thanks for reading folks. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. I Long For You

CHAPTER 2:

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

Thank you to all who reviewed. I value your feedback. This coming chapter is fluff, fluff and a little bit more fluff and some pretty graphic love making scenes. So for those of you underage and reading this, please don't! Don't want to get in trouble for it. So be forewarned. I promise that the story will become more substantial soon, as you are already aware the first chapter was soley for my own comfort. So I apologise for it!

**DISCLAIMER: **

Much to my continued disappointment and pain I do not own any of these characters. None of them. ** cries **not even Henry! Oh why! Why are the gods so cruel!!

**CHAPTER 2: I LONG FOR YOU**

Vicki dropped Mike home and helped him into his bed, he was sore and a little freaked out by his encounter with Henry's teeth but otherwise he was sound.

"Well that was an experience" he muttered. Vicki smiled at him with a small snort of laughter.

"Think of it as giving blood at a blood bank" as she lowered him down onto his pillow and pulled his boots off.

"Except the blood bank is a vampire and the vampire is drinking it…it's very intimate" he said with a shudder.

"You'll get over it. You are alive aren't you!" She joked as she pulled the blanket up to his chin. He gave her a playful glare, but as he watched her it slowly disappeared.

"Was it like that for you?" he asked. Vicki stopped for a second in thought.

"Intimate?" she asked slowly

"Yeah, did it feel like…well sort of like he was…you know"

"Making out with you?"

"Well not in the beginning, he clearly just wanted to eat, but once it was sated…it was weird" he said with another shudder.

Vicki gave him a forced smile but didn't answer him. She didn't want to think about Henry feeding on her, she hated herself for it, but there was still the slightest fear in her heart when it came to Henry. She couldn't banish the image of him lunging towards her with the look of a wild ravenous beast. She knew it wasn't really him, but his features were so contorted into pure baseness and rage…it was hard to forget the fear he had inspired in her heart when she was almost his dinner. If Mike hadn't come, and Henry had fed on her, would he have stopped when he was sated? Would he have killed her without knowing it? She didn't want to think about it. She went about getting Mike some water and making sure everything was in order, trying to distract herself from those thoughts. Not only because they still raised fear in her heart, but because they conflicted to viciously with the warm feelings that were stirring there. She hated being confused, and she was finding when it came to Henry that that was all there was between them. A whole lot of confusing, conflicted feelings.

Mike watched her face fall, and he felt guilty.

"Vic's I'm sorry about tonight. I wasn't thinking straight." He said sincerely. Vicki paused in her fussing, and took a deep breathe controlling the flare of anger which threatened to explode, it had been a hard long day. Nothing would come of yelling at him again. So when she turned to him she had a small forced smile

"I'm sure your intentions were in the right place." She said carefully trying to stop the anger. Preparations done she sat down next to him on the edge of the bed smiling at him. Mike watched her carefully, trying to judge her true emotion, she looked tired but she still looked on edge. He could see it in her eyes though, the conflict. She was exhausted, emotionally and physically. Part of her was still furious with him. Most of her had found it in her heart to forgive him. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment. The sun was creeping through the edges of the curtains.

"I should be going" she said eventually

"Are you going to him?" Mike asked softly, his gut sinking in disappointment. Vicki didn't answer him straight away.

"He was tortured, because of us." She said softly voice ringing with guilt, staring intently at the carpet, trying to figure out the conflict of emotions that were swirling crazily around her head. "I should at least see how he is."

"He was tortured because of me Vic's. You tried to save him. You don't owe him anything." That didn't seem to help. Vicki stood up,

"It's getting late any way. Sleep well" Before he could object she was out of his bedroom. Seconds later his front door clicked shut.

Ilovehenryilovehenryilovehenry

A soft rap came from his front door. Henry peeled himself off his couch slowly, feeling very sore and tender even though all his wounds had healed. At least superficially.

He didn't need to glance through the peep hole. He knew exactly who it was. Opening to door revealed Vicki, looking just as tired and exhausted as he was, emotion raw in her eyes. There could be no doubt about what she felt for him now, he had seen it so clearly in her eyes. Stepping aside he let her in, a small knowing smile on his face, Vicki sauntered into the apartment and headed straight too the couch and slumped into it. To be honest Henry had hoped she would head to the bed, save him some effort. It was now day time, his block out shutters had been closed for sometime now, he really wished he could have looked out the window. It always seemed to calm him, help him organise his thoughts, his emotions. Vicki wasn't the only one confused by the intensity of emotions. He had felt them before, for many women over the centuries, but he was confused about Vicki. She was different. There was something different, something deeper that seemed to spread a dark stain over what usually gave him pleasant butterflies.

"I thought I'd lost you tonight, Henry." She said softly from the couch, her voice shaky and raw. Henry turned to her, saw her eyes were wet with tears, too tired to bother checking her emotions, and felt the urge to comfort her. He sat down next to her, a comforting arm around her shoulder. She dropped her head into his shoulder "I was so scared" she choked into his shirt.

Henry turned his face into her, kissing the top of her head tenderly, enjoying the smell of her. But he was still worried.

"Were you scared of me?" he muttered into her hair. Vicki stiffened under his hold.

"Scared for you." She answered quickly. "I was never scared of you. The person in that basement was not you." She said seriously but with a hint of hesitation, she was still confused, still couldn't figure out what she felt. Was she scared of him or for him. She wasn't really sure. For now she believed her answer.

"I had hoped to never show you that part of my nature. I'm sorry" Vicki pushed herself off his shoulder, frowning and looked into his eyes intently.

"That was not your fault. You could never frighten me away"

"Vicki, you have to understand that it is part of me, I can't always control it"

"I understand. I don't care, Henry," She gained his charming smile.

His eyes softened as he watched her, he lifted a hand and gently stroked her cheek. Vicki's skin tingled under his caress, and heat rushed down her body, her breathe came shorter. He trailed a finger down the line of her jaw and rested it under her chin. Gently he drew it up towards him, Vicki yielded to his slight pressure. Gently he pressed his lips against her. It was so soft, a slight caress against her lips drawing her breath into his mouth. Vicki melted against him and kissed back.

He moved his hands, one stayed curled in her hair holding her the back of her neck, the other moved down her body pulling her closer into him. He met no resistance. The kisses became more passionate and Vicki started to push herself against him and her hands moved to around his waist. Henry's reaction matched her own. Their blood ran fast and their bodies flooded with heat. He moved his mouth down her neck, small light kisses the whole way. For a moment he felt her stiffen under his hands and felt betrayed for that second but she melted into him again

"I'm not going to feed off you" he said, the mood broken.

"You can if you need too, or want to" she said honestly. Henry decided to let it go, and pushed her hair out of her face again, looking into her eyes. He softened again.

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure" she didn't even flinch while she said. Henry smiled and began to kiss her again softly, more tenderly.

The kisses became passionate quickly. Vicki ran her hands down his shirt and began to undo the buttons, he didn't bother with the buttons just tore the shirt open, shocking the breathe out of Vicki, who took the hint and likewise tore at the shirt. Both suitably shirtless Vicki gently ran her hands down his perfectly toned chest. Henry let her, watching her as she went, enjoying the electric tingling that her touch left in it's wake. She followed her hands down with her mouth. He stopped her when she got to the top of his pants.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Lets go to bed." He said softly. She smiled

"You think you're getting _that_ lucky tonight!" she joked, eyes sparkling. Henry pulled her into him and kissed her playfully. She pulled away equally as playfully. "Well I guess we have had a tough night. We should get a good night sleep!" Henry smiled. And kissed her gently.

"Do you want to stay here?" he asked. Vicki was already standing and making her way across the room towards the bed.

"Why would I want to leave?" she said over her shoulder as she un-buckled her belt and let her pants drop. His mouth twitched into a small smile and he followed suit.

Vicki woke wrapped up in Henry's arms, his mouth gently pressed against her hair, his breath warming the back of her neck. She sighed contently and let herself relax into his chest, letting the smooth rhythm of his breathing coax her back to a restful slumber.

Henry woke and glanced at the clock next to his bed. It was 1 in the morning. Together he and Vicki had slept through the day and well into the night. She was still curled peacefully in his arms, she watched her for a while and wondered at her. He was loath to move her but he was getting hungry. His meals last night only sated his starvation, and even though Vicki was freely offering herself he didn't want to do it yet. He had his ways. Carefully, and with over 400 years of experience he untangled himself without waking her. Henry padded across the floor of his apartment to the fridge. He hated cold blood, but that was the beauty of microwaves. Though it wasn't his favourite type of food he didn't want to leave Vicki to eat elsewhere. He removed the blood from the fridge.

"Breakfast?" a voice asked from behind him. Henry turned to face Mike, boxers still on.

"What are you doing here?" He asked and put the blood into the microwave.

"I came to check on Vicki" he said.

"She is fine. I didn't eat her." Henry started the microwave. "How did you know she would be here?" He finally turned to face Mike.

"We both knew why she would be here" he said with an edge of sadness.

"Why are you here?" Henry asked.

"Like I said. Making sure she is ok."

"Like I said. She is fine. She is still in bed." Henry pointed to the bedroom and actually saw the flash of anger in Mike's eyes.

"You had sex?" he asked outrages barely concealing the anger. The microwave bell dinged and Henry gave Mike a small cheeky smile before turning to get his blood out of the microwave and enjoyed the seething hatred the emminating from Mike. He decided to let him stew in it a little bit before releasing him from the pain.

"We didn't. I would not be so modestly clothed if we had. She wouldn't still be aslep either" he said with a smile while pouring the blood into a mug. Mike snorted

"I see modesty is one of your many attributes." He said scathingly.

"One of many" he said with a wink.

"You hurt her!" Mike started. Henry laughed.

"What ever may or may not be between Vicki and I is between Vicki and I" he said and passed Mike. "Satisfied?"

"Not at all. I'll be keeping my eye on you"

"Very well. Can it start later though. I have breakfast to finish…and I'd like to get back to bed. Had a hard day last night see." Henry pointed to the door and watched Mike storm out of the apartment with a tingling sense of joy at it.

"Who was that?" Vicki joined him bleary eyed and sleepy.

"No one of consequence. I was hoping you to stay asleep. Sorry I woke you" he leant down and with a gentle caress kissed her. She melted into his arms once more.

"Mmmm" She moaned "I'm glad." She kissed him back and passed to the kitchen, having noticed the cup of blood in his hand.

"What's for breakfast?" She asked cheerfully.

"It is 1 in the morning"

"I know!" She said playfully "And I'm hungry too!"

They ate breakfast together, in front of the window looking out at the city lights before they once again got lost in each other.

Ilovehenryilovehenryilovehenry

Mike stormed back to his house, angry thoughts similar to a couple of nights ago. He tried to banish the thoughts but he was plagued by images of Henry and Vicki. Once at home he couldn't control himself any longer, a couple of vases, a few cups and almost his television suffered for it.


	3. Seeds of Doubt

AUTHORS NOTE:

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Ok, readers. Apology yet again. It was graciously bought to my attention that there are a few…technical…problems so far. Sigh so I'm forced to admit that my new found lust for Blood ties is born from the last…. 3-4 episodes…missing episode 1 through to the one with the love spirit…so there are a few things I don't know and I apologise for that! Otherwise, I'm just downright happy that at least one person has read it! Thank-you. I should warn though that as Queen of Angst (due to my own depressing lack of a life no doubt!) there will be angst, and sadness, and stuff amongst the fluff!

**DISCLAIMER:**

I don't own these characters, I don't own Henry's beautiful smile, the twinkle in his eyes, his hair, his chistled chin, that gorgeous nose…nothing cries . So here I am left with my fantasies!

**CHAPTER 3: Seeds of Doubt**

Vicki woke with a yawn. Rubbing her bleary eyes she groped around the side table for her glasses. She and Henry had been going strong for about 2 months and her body was still adjusting to the weird hours. She would start work any where between 10-12, with a knowing smile from her assistant every time and the moment the sun went down she was in Henry's arms. When ever she was in his arms, feeling his strength, wrapped in his warmth the world and all it's worries would melt away, but the worries and concerns that had plagued her before she finally gave into her love for Henry were not disappearing, they seemed only to increase. There were certain things that neither of them seemed to be able to get over. He couldn't get over Mike, she couldn't get over the girls he seduced almost every other night for a feed. But there was a far darker fear that nawed constantly at her heart.

He was immortal.

She was not.

Eventually she would grow old, and he would forever retain his beautiful youthful features. The undeniable truth was that she would die, wrinkled and old one day, and he would leave her long before that happened. And though she believed that he loved her truly, she also believed that no love was eternal. No one could be with the one person for all of eternity. Henry had already demonstrated that too her. Having never given her heart away she was even more weary of giving it wholly to a man who would inevitably leave her. And she wanted to, most of her screamed for him, wanted to give him everything of her but that truth held her back.

Frustrated she pushed those dark thoughts aside and with another yawn she turned over. Henry was gone, the bed next to her was empty. For a second she was overcome with insensible panic, followed quickly by a sense of abandonment and loneliness. She felt ridiculous when Henry walked in carrying a tray of food with a smile that made her turn to jelly, even now.

"Your up. I was worried you'd sleep for ever" he lowered himself carefully down on the bed watching the juice so it would not spill.

"I had a hard day" she said sleepily with a small smirk. Henry smiled back and handed her the tray. "What's this for?"

"You had a hard day… and night." He said with a wink, still managing to make her blush slightly "Figured you'd need your strength for the day" He said playfully. Vicki shot him a mock glare. Henry leant across the tray, careful not to unbalance it and stole a kiss from her. Vicki pressed back and for a moment the tray was in serious risk of being toppled over. Neither of them really cared. But when the juice started to tip Henry caught it and released Vicki from his kiss. It was 5 in the morning and Henry would go to sleep soon so in light of this, and the heat he aroused in her from a simple kiss, she pushed the food aside, deciding there was something far more productive she could be doing with the last hour.

The sun creeped over the horizon, filling the world with it's golden light. As the rest of the city woke up, Henry slept peacefully and spent. Vicki lay next to him, propped on an elbow taking in every aspect of him, the way the faint glow of sun light played on his smooth, silky skin, re-memorising every contour of his body. One hand buried in his hair, played with each soft curly brown lock, tracing it's lengths. The other trailed a finger along it's length, along every dip and rise, across ancient scars she committed the feel of him under her fingertips to memory. There was nothing about him which wasn't perfect, in some ways that annoyed her, made her fear him even more. Despite two months of bliss she couldn't shake her stupid suspicions of his charm and seductive powers, couldn't shake the voice in her head that told her he was just using her. He didn't love her, how could he, he had spent his 400 years perfecting the art of seduction, how could she be sure he didn't use those powers on her? Sighing to herself she pushed away from him and stared at the ceiling thoughts racing.

She knew she was being stupid but she couldn't stop herself thinking them. Henry's presence was usually enough to banish the dark thoughts, silence the voices whispering in her head. It wasn't just his presence, it had a large part to do with the look in his eye when he watched her, especially when he thought she wasn't paying attention. Who could be doubtful in the glow of such clear love, devotion and adoration. It was the daylight that bought them all back when Henry wasn't able to hold her tight in his arms, to surround her with his warmth, his scent to banish her fears.

Sick of herself Vicki rolled out of bed. Slipping into a gown she padded silently across his apartment to his studio subconsciously hoping that somehow if she was surrounded by him in another sense her head would shut up. She had spent her life searching, even if not actively, for a man just like him. Henry was everything she wanted…except for the killing and the immortality thing. She spent some time examining all the works hanging on the walls, shifted through the papers on his desk.

Too make matters worse Mike had started to act weird around her. Distant. Vicki understood why even if she didn't want to admit it too herself, but it saddened her. They had been friends, lovers and partners. Such a bond surely could survive this? It occurred to her that she seemed to be making a habit out of sleeping with her work partners…maybe not the best idea. Some people were suckers for blue eyes, she seemed to be a sucker for the man she placed her life in the hands of. Well it wasn't all that bad. At least she wasn't a sucker for punishment like some girls. Never the less Mike was becoming another stress on the long list of things that were stressing her out.

The cherry on the whole situation was work. Juggling Henry and a business that unfortunately had it's opening hours during the day was a strain on her both mentally and physically. One night soon she would have to have a proper nights sleep, but when it came to Henry she was insatiable, she would wait the day just to see him smile at her, with that smile that went all the way to his eyes, to feel him against her. For now it wasn't causing too much harm but soon she would have to figure out something more…sustainable.

Deciding that she wasn't going to shut up she opted to concentrate on work. It would be a pleasant surprise for all involved if she actually got to work first. Having made her decision she plodded across to the shower and got ready for work. Her demons followed her for the rest of the day.


	4. The Devil I Wish i had Killed

AUTHORS NOTE:

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

I am so pleased that people are reviewing! : D it makes everything worthwhile. I have some news. I bought the DVD set and have now watched the entire series, which is why the following outburst to fellow mourners THEY CAN'T LEAVE IT LIKE THAT! So my story is going to follow it's current path, with some references to the story line that they decided upon to end up with an alternate (many many chapters down the line) ending to "Deep Dark" and I'm not sure that this ending has been done before, if it has I apologise in advance, but it's not the usual one that I read. In fact I feel really clever in it…but it'll have to wait. Until then enjoy some more Henry/Vicki fluff and angst. Thank you again to all those who reviewed. I really appreciate the effort!

**DISCLAIMER: **

As always I do not own these characters, gods know that I wish I did, gods also know that I wish I owned the company that produced blood ties, because they really needed someone new in marketing and exposure related things because they really dropped the ball here in Australia. **Sigh** they were stupid, all matters considered Blood Ties should have been the next buffy. Any way. Usual disclaimer. Blood Ties is another Firefly. These people really don't know what they had, cancelling it like that. Too abrupt, too much story line, and not to mention inconsistency's in character. But I'm sure I don't have to tell any of you that!

**CHAPTER 4: The Devil I Wish I Had Killed**

It was night, it had been for a while and it was winter so the night came earlier and stayed longer. Vicki was still in her office, concentrating on a new perplexing case. She couldn't wrap her head around it, and Mike wasn't any help. He had decided to go the silent treatment route. It was a stress she couldn't handle. Everything in her life seemed to be falling apart. It was slipping away from her and she felt completely out of control.

This annoyed her.

And in typical Vicki Nelson style she employed her usual tactic. Ignore it and it'll go away. She had been ignoring these problems for the past 3 months now. They still hadn't gone away. So in lue of this she decided that if ignoring it wouldn't work she would just forget about ignoring it and dedicate herself to her work. This didn't seem to work much better either.

No matter how hard she tried to hide she couldn't hide from herself. She loved Henry. She loved him so much that it often hurt. She wasn't convinced that that was enough any more. There were things, trivial things, that she wanted and he could never give to her. Children. Marriage. They would never grow old together. She would grow old; he would retain his youth forever. Their passion was burning bright and strong, the thought of losing him to anything had often bought about tension between them in certain situations. He would give anything to keep her safe, to keep her alive and she would do the same. This caused problems when both their lives were in danger. He had saved her and she had saved him, countless times. She couldn't budge the feeling that a Love this strong and this right could be safe, it would burn them both out.

Vicki sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, her eyes hurting. Her vision was failing, getting worse much worse. It had progressed beyond mere night blindness, the tunnel was closing in. She would be arsed if she'd admit it to Henry though. Admit that soon she wouldn't be able to see him at all. Would he stay when she was blind? Would he stay with her for the entirety of her life, however long or short that may be? She loved him, knew that he loved her back, but she didn't full love him. She had let herself fall that night after his torture, but she was still controlling her decent. Like sliding down a pole, her hands were still around it, ready to grasp tight whenever she wanted to stop.

Henry appeared in her office and Vicki was too distracted to notice his entrance. She still hadn't seen him, but he saw her, her doubt, and worry written across her face. Her pain was his pain. He cleared his throat and Vicki's headshot up, the worry disappeared and love shone in her face, which was lighted by a genuine smile that twinkled in her eyes.

"Hey you." She greeted him cheerfully. Before she could take another breath he was next to her stealing it in a kiss. For a moment they were lost in each other, the world didn't exist except them. All worries, doubts, concerns evaporated in the heat of their embrace.

It took a while before they broke. Vicki was left weak, and not at all surprised that he still managed to do that too her. She smiled at him.

"What was that for?"

"I know you've been worried lately." He said honestly, she lowered her head slightly embarrassed. "You can't hide from me you know." He said lightly and with a smile he beat his chest to the rhythm of her heartbeat. She shot him a look.

"Will I ever be able to trick you?"

"Not likely." He smiled and kissed her quickly again. "Will you tell me what is bothering you?"

"The world." She sighed, "At this particular moment in time, my must pressing worry would be this case. There is something odd about it."

"We deal in odd."

"Odder. Henry I can't help but feel a sense of doom…my skin crawls in a very different manner to the way you make it tingle" she said with a wink

"Well, I am your partner. Tell me what is so weird" he sat down on the edge of her desk, gently caressing her hair out of her face.

"I can't put my finger on it." She said dejectedly. "It stinks of Astaroth." Henry stopped mid stroke.

"Are you certain?"

"I can't be certain of anything. I don't know. I just…it's a feeling, a sense. Nothing concrete"

Henry said nothing but seemed lost in his thoughts for a while. Vicki watched him quietly knowing him enough to know that he was mulling things over. But he was so still. Gripped by a fear he hadn't felt for centuries, and he didn't like it at all. Realising he had been silent for too long and what he needed to do at the same time he smiled at Vicki reassuringly.

"You keep working this. I've got something I need to take care of ok?"

"Yeah sure."

"See me again before sunrise?"

"Of course!" and with a quick kiss Henry fled her office leaving Vicki concerned but not overly worried.

Ilovehenryilovehenryilovehenry

Henry ran as quickly as he could back to his apartment. There was something there he needed to take care of. He had retained the book for near a century, and though it grieved him to have to destroy it, he didn't want to take any chances. Not when it came to Vicki. And even though Vicki wasn't entirely sure if the demon was involved he figured he had better be safe than sorry. Waiting impatiently for the elevator Henry couldn't help the feeling of danger lurking nearby. His senses were on fire all filled with an urgency that was hard to ignore.

The elevator came soon enough in real time but to Henry it seemed to be taking a lifetime. Deciding to screw the elevator he took the stairs three at a time as fast as he could. He beat the elevator, which had just arrived at the lobby floor. In seconds he was at his door, senses ablaze.

Henry unlocked the door and froze.

There was something wrong. Someone was in his house. Someone familiar. Someone not welcome any more.

Growling with teeth bared Henry swung the door open ready for attack.

She was not welcome here any more.

**P.S hey guys. Sorry this is short, but I thought I'd write something for you quickly, to keep you entertained. I have essays to write you see, but fear not for I shall return to you by Thursday at the latest (it being Monday night now) **


	5. Old friends and New Feuds

AUTHORS NOTE:

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

A huge, mega thankyou to those who review, and to those who are just reading…well I guess I can live with that too!! By the by, the angst begins now. But be brave the fluff will return….eventually, even though it will be spotted through out the next few chapters in deeds rather than words. So sit tight. The beautiful love affair, which should have been between Henry and Vicki will continue!

**DISCLAMIER: **

I don't own anything. I don't own Vicki, I don't own Henry or Coreen, or Mike or any of them. Lifetime and Tanya Huff do and they don't deserve them…well maybe Tanya Huff but I haven't read the books so I wouldn't know!

**CHAPTER 5: Old friends and New feuds.**

His favourite opera was playing on his old record player. The sound of it echoed through his soul evoking old memories he had spent lifetimes forgetting. Pushing it and the memories aside Henry listened carefully for the heartbeat. There was no sense in being stealthy because she already knew he was there. And Henry knew she knew he was there. He took his time so that he could ready himself for the battle of the will's he was about to throw himself into. It would take all of him to beat her.

Following the sound right into his bedroom he was not in the slightest bit surprised to see Christina lying on his bed dressed in a very small, very revealing red satin dress. Her long dark curls spread out like a halo around her head, her skin as perfect and unblemished as that long ago time. The colour had always looked good on her. Her presense though stimulating only aroused the animal instinct in him which flared, blood pumped red hot throughout his body, blurring his judgement urging him to fight the usurper, to get her out of his territory. It was quelled, through extensive Will and a love he couldn't seem to shake.

"Hello Henry" she said seductively

"You need to get out of here" He said with no kindness

"Aw, but why. I only just got here" She moved slightly, positioning her body in a more alluring why.

"And now it's time to leave"

"Is this about the girl…I can smell her on your sheets, I can smell her on you" she said darkly

"That is no longer any of your business. In fact it stopped being your business 481 years ago."

"That's not very nice Henry"

"I don't have time for this." He said annoyed and turned his back on her "I have something to do. By the time I get back I want you gone."

"You still haven't told me why" she said with a pout

"Nor will I. If you want to stay alive I'd leave now."  
"You've quelled that urge for longer than this before" she stood up and walked over to him sausily.

The parts of him which weren't screaming for her blood, or yearning for her touch thought only of Vicki. This situation would not end well either way, but a love of 481 years, no matter how perverse still seemed to rule his better judgment for the worse. And so it was that instead of walking away from her, or riping her throat open Henry stood perfectly still. Christina rubbed her body up against him, and Henry reacted despite himself. It was only through further will that Henry didn't touch her back. He couldn't make himself walk away from her but he could control is reaction to her. He wouldn't give in. Henry fought himself on so many battles, that he was in fact distracted enough not to reach out and touch her, or pull her closer into him and ravish her. Concentrating on the image of Vicki, and the feel of her under him, the way she reacted to even the slightest of his touches, the silky smoothness of her hair as he ran his fingers through it. The way she made him feel when she looked at him, touched him, ran her hands delicately along his lengths, caressing his face and toying with his curls. The feel of her mouth against his, the heat of passion when they made love together. These memories were enough for Henry to push Christina off him unkindly.

"Get out." He hissed. She sighed disappointed, but it passed quickly and she looked at him, measuring him. After a moment she stepped back away from him

"As you wish" She said and went to the bed to collect her coat. Henry remained very still, not trusting himself to move. As she passed him, she ran her hand over his chest, causing him to catch his breathe despite himself. Thankfully she kept on moving. At the door she turned to him

"No need to burn that book either Henry. It's not who you think it is" and then she was gone, before Henry could stop her.

Ilovehenryilovehenryilovehenry

Henry sat on the couch, watching the city shrouded in darkness. He couldn't bring himself to go back to Vicki. He couldn't bring himself to tell her about Christina for two very conflicting reasons. He didn't want to hurt Vicki, and he didn't want Vicki to hurt Christina.

Parts of him hated himself for the way he still felt about Christina, other parts rationalised that it was only a vampire connection to his creator. Not love at all. Other parts knew better than that.

Frustrated and retaining the pent up aggression that Christina as a vampire caused him Henry decided he would go out on a hunt.

Ilovehenryilovehenryilovehenry

A knock at the door startled Vicki out of her thoughts. Coreen answered it and Vicki vaguely listened. It was Mike and she was truly surprised and pleased to see him. They had never really gotten over Henry's torture. She had never truly forgiven him for his very large role in it, and had never forgiven her for going to Henry. Secretly she knew it was more than this, he had been hurting from much more than the bite wounds Henry had inflicted upon him.

"Mike!" She greeted him warmly, hoping that they could put the past behind them now. She could never admit it to Henry but she had missed Mike and his calm, commonsense approach to everything. He had always been her checking system and without him and his advice she had felt a little lost.

"This isn't a social visit Vicki" he said coldly. All hopes of a renewed friendship banished.

"oh"

"There is something you need to see"

"What is it?" her gut sank. Mike threw photos onto her desk.

"This showed up just a few hours ago in the morg"

Vicki didn't need to examine them closely to know what they were. A vampire attack. At least it definitely was not Henry. The tearing marks on the neck were too vicious, too out of control. Not to mention she was dead. Mike said nothing as Vicki looked at the photos

"This isn't Henry's work" She said straight up.

"I know."

"Just making sure. The last time you wanted to pin murders on him that ended very badly for him" she said a little cruelly. A moment of hurt passed over Mikes face and Vicki was sorry she had used such a tone. "Mike I'm sorry"  
"No need" He said defensivey. "I thought you might be interested in these, after all if there is another vampire in town we ought to know it. Besides you are the only person who would believe me about this sort of stuff" he said with a tinge of regret. There was a tension between them that Vicki wasn't happy about.

But that wasn't all that was nagging her, a dark thought had crept into her mind, born of the mistrust she still harboured deep in her heart about vampires. About Henry. Henry had told her a lot over their 5 months together, including the rules of territory and the battles that ensue when another vampire wanders either purposely or not into another's territory. If there was another vampire in town, shouldn't Henry have known about it. And if he did, why hadn't he told her. Mike was perceptive enough to notice the flicker of doubt in Vicki's eyes.

"I'm still looking into it, but I thought you might like a heads up. Maybe you can work on it too."

"yeah sure." She said without hesitation, her mind still slightly distracted by the thought of Henry lying to her. It was the only way their relationship worked. She dealt with his feasting only because he never attempted to hide if from her. Once every two weeks she would be graced with his attention, as he fed on her. A sensation that only heightened the passion they shared in bed. With nothing else to say Mike left the office with a smile to Coreen.

When the door clicked shut Coreen entered and looked at the photos, concerned.

"Maybe it isn't another vampire. Maybe it's something else." She said hopefully, knowing the source of doubt in Vicki "Besides these don't look like teeth marks, more like claws" she said reassuringly. Vicki gave her a tight smile.

"Maybe you should go home now. There is nothing left to do here." She said distantly. Coreen knew better than to argue and just left Vicki to herself.

Ilovehenryilovehenryilovehenry

Vicki woke with a start and looked at her clock. It was a few hours before day break and she had promised Henry she would be with him before he went to sleep. Cursing herself she quickly gathered her things.

The papers on her desk rustled. And it wasn't Henry.

Vicki's heart raced. She had never faced another Vampire, and she felt completely un prepared for it. She still couldn't see who it was and in grim hope she edged towards her desk, hoping to get to the sun disk before the vampire had a chance to attack.

She wasn't fast enough.

A very beautiful woman stood before her. Tall, slim and elegant with a head full of wavey dark hair and a face full of mystery a face she recognised from a painting Henry did months ago as part of a yearly ritual. Vicki would have thought her pretty if she wasn't trying to kill her.

"That isn't a nice thought you have floating around your brain"

"Christina I presume"

"Oh you are a clever human" she retorted but didn't make a move, but remained in the doorway. "What a pity you have to die"

"I'm not afraid of you" Vicki tried to convince herself.

"Oh really" Christina took a step forward and in a low soft voice "because your heart rate increased the moment I arrived"

"I wouldn't be so vain if I were you. It doesn't suit you. I just went for a run" Vicki edged herself slowly to the desk.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Christina warned, all fake friendliness gone from her voice. Vicki felt much more comfortable in that.

"Why not" she asked, not actually curious at all, already knowing her answer.

"I don't think Henry would approve of my death"

"And you think he'll approve of mine?" Vicki taunted she would have laughed but Christina's hands were around her throat, eyes black and gleaming dangerously.

"Don't presume to know him" she hissed.

"I think you'll find him much changed since you last tired to kill him" Vicki struggled out under the crushing force of Christina's hands. Vicki started to struggle for breathe. Her lungs screaming in want of air.

"And I think you'll find he hasn't." She asserted before flinging Vicki across the room. She followed her without hurry, as Vicki lay sprawled on the ground gasping for air. "And Now I'm hungry"

Ilovehenryilovehenryilovehenry

Henry paced around his apartment, sensing the sun's arrival just beyond the horizon. Vicki wasn't here, and she never missed her goodbyes, and if she was going to she'd tell him well in advance. Forehead furrowed in deep frowns he couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that spoke of harm.

Something had gone wrong, and there was nothing he could do about it until sunset the next day. By then it would probably be too late. There was only one thing he could do and he loathed doing it.

Snap decision made Henry grabbed the phone and dialled a number he was surprisingly glad he hadn't deleted and hoped that he would pick up. Sending a prayer out as the phone rang three times, four times with out an answer. The other end picked up.

"Mike, something has happened to Vicki"


	6. Lies

AUTHORS NOTE:

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

My apologies! My stupid evil, stupid laptop decided that now as the opportune moment to throw technologies equivalent of a temper tantrum. And so it is that I was unable to type the next chapter, much less post it onto the Internet so my sincerest apologies for leaving you so long without a follow up. After all, the last chapter was somewhat of a cliff-hanger. And now the shit is going to hit the fan…well it's going to begin to hit the fan anyway…it'll be a couple of chapters in the making but I think I deserve a Bwhahahahahahahahaaa…I do this because I love you…nah who am I kidding, it's because I'm evil, pure evil, eviler than my damned laptop. In fact I believe my laptop learnt the ways of evil from me!! So enjoy! I also hope that this will be a long chapter, so yeah. Hopefully. We can see where it goes

**DISCLAIMER: **

Guess what?! Nothing has changed. I still don't own these characters, no matter how much I wish that Henry Fitzroy would spontaneously materialise in my bedroom.

**CHAPTER 6: Lies**

"Henry?" Mike was genuinely surprised to see the vampires' number appear on his phone. He toyed with the idea of throwing the phone out the window for a couple of seconds before he realised that Henry was the last person on earth who would call to socialise. Something must have happened. And so it was hesitantly that he pressed the little green phone and stuck the phone to his ear.  
"Mike? It's Henry. Something has happened to Vicki" Henry blurted from the other end.

"Oh really. Why am I not surprised?" he said callously. Henry didn't answer, "This wouldn't have anything to do with the new vampire in town would it?" he asked into Henry's silence.

"How did you-" Henry started surprised.

"A dead body with puncture marks on his neck usually points to vampire. Being a he it points away from you" Mike paused for a second "I assume." He added quickly. The thought of Henry possibly playing for both sides never really occurred to him before. Frankly he didn't care so he didn't mind that Henry remained silent on that matter.

"Yes, it does, possibly…anyway I would go myself to check on her"

"But dawn is well on its way. I get it Henry."

"So you'll go?" Mike was surprised and slightly insulted that Henry felt the need to ask.

"Of course." There was an awkward silence for a second,

"Thank you" Henry offered begrudgingly before hanging up the phone. Mike sighed. It was typical of Vicki to go and do something like this. The moment he thought he was safely over her, and well and truly out of the world of the paranormal she went and dragged him back in again. After this was over, what ever this was, he'd have to have a stern talking to her about this.

Ilovehenryilovehenry AN HOUR EARLIER Ilovehenryilovehenry

"And now I'm hungry" Christina mocked as she made her way over to Vicki who was picking herself gingerly off the floor. "And the sun isn't far off the horizon"

"I feel for you really, but this blood bank is official closed" Vicki retorted, voice strained in pain. There was nothing friendly or jolly in Christina's laugh, which sent shivers down Vicki's back. Vicki didn't get scared, not as a general rule, but for the first time in a long time she was afraid.

Trying desperately to ignore the pain that coursed through her body Vicki propped herself up on the table, hoping that she would be able to grab something sharp and pointy before Christina made it to her.

She was wrong.

Vicki had only just spotted the rather large letter opener when she felt Christina's teeth sink into the tender skin at her neck. As the lifeblood was sucked out of her Vicki's last thought was of Henry before she blacked out.

Ilovehenryilovehenryilovehenry

Coreen had left her phone in the office, and it wasn't the first time. Sometimes she swore she would leave her head behind if it wasn't permanently attached to her body.

"Sorry Vicki, left that stupid thing behind again" she called out as she swung the door open. For a moment she could have sworn she felt something go past her, out the door as she opened it but she thought nothing of it when the corridor was empty as was the office. She wasn't alarmed that it the door was unlocked, Vicki thought it was bad business to keep it otherwise while she was in.

Coreen was concerned though when Vicki didn't reply.

"Vicki?" She called, as she quietly grabbed the nearest large blunt instrument. An umbrella. Cautiously she approached the office keeping an eye out for anyone or anything that may be in there.

No one was.

Except Vicki, lying sprawled on the carpet.

"Vicki!" she rushed to her side, immediately grabbing her wrist to feel a pulse. There was one. But it was weak. The two marks on her neck didn't escape her notice either "Vicki? Vicki can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can. Come on." She called, almost yelling through mounting tears. Fighting down rising panic she grabbed the phone off Vicki's desk, pulling a stack of papers and pens off as she did, and dialled for an ambulance.

"Come on Vicki, stay with me…" she muttered as the phone rang again but it didn't take long until the other end received.

"Please, I need an ambulance, my friend, she has lost a lot of blood, her pulse is really weak" Coreen babbled into the phone before the person had even had a chance to speak

"Ok, Calm down. What is your address, and the quickest way to get there…"

Having done all she could Coreen decided she could now panic. She didn't even think to call Henry or Mike, the sun's horizon already becoming paler with the hint of a dawn. All she thought about was Vicki.

"Hang on, Vicki, help is on its way. Just hang on"

The ambulance arrived quickly, bundled Vicki up and took her away, asking Coreen a whole lot of questions she didn't know how to answer. The primary one being, "how did she loose all the blood," and in a close second "Where is all the blood". She answered them as vaguely as she could, mostly repeating the words "I don't know". And then she was in the ambulance, lights flashing and sirens echoing down the street. Unable to go home or do anything else Coreen got back in her car and followed them to the hospital.

Ilovehenryilovehenryilovehenry

Coreen had been pacing the length of the waiting room for only god knew how long, her mind going over everything that had happened. She knew it couldn't have been Henry, so that meant that there was another vampire in town. Part of her wanted to get back to work, to start investigating, start doing something, anything. The other part refused to leave the waiting room. And so she paced.

So lost was she in her thoughts, and her internal conflict about what to do that she didn't even hear her phone ring the first time. It wasn't until another weary eyed waiter stopped her and handed her the phone that she realised it was ringing. She answered it without looking at who it was.

"Coreen? Is everything ok? You left the office door wide open" blurted a mans voice down the receiver. Coreen was confused for a second, her wits slowly returning. "Coreen? Coreen are you there?"

"Ah… yeah. Yeah I'm here…. Henry? You sound different…what are you doing up anyway, the sun is rising, surely by now" She mumbled thoughts realigning themselves as she went.

"Its Mike" he sounded slightly miffed.

"Mike?"

"Coreen." He sighed impatiently "Where is Vicki?"

"Vicki is in emergency…getting blood…something about trauma, I don't know," she sounded as if she was spaced out, but it was really just the sound of someone emotionally numb after a traumatic episode. Mike didn't even bother asking what had happened

"Where are you? Which hospital are you at"

"I'm…I'm not sure. Just wait." Coreen asked the other patients who informed her they were are Sacred Heart "Sacred Heart"

"Alright I'm on my way." And then there was silence. Coreen hung up and shoved the phone into her pocket, only vaguely aware that she had had the conversation at all.

Ilovehenryilovehenryilovehenry

Mike arrived in record time having decided to screw the rules and used the police light to race through the obscene amount of traffic. When he got there a pale, dejected Coreen who looked like she had been drained of blood as well met him. Gathering her up into his arms he held her tight and let her cry the tears that had clearly been threatening for sometime. When the tears ran out he sat her down and asked what had happened. She seemed more lucid.

"I don't really know. I came back to the office and knew something was wrong. I found her lying on…" She paused as the tears rose again, fighting them down with a hiccup she continued "Lying on the floor. I checked her pulse and it was still beating. Rang the ambulance."

"Why didn't you ring me?"

"I don't know, I was just so worried about Vicki, she looked like she was dead Mike."

"It's ok."

"There is another vampire in town isn't there."

"Yeah."

"Do you know whom?" she asked hopefully. She really felt like blowing something up.

"No, but we'll find out. Hopefully Vicki will be able to tell us when she wakes." And then they sat in silence, comforting each other without having to say another word and waited.

As it was Vicki was able to tell them who the vampire was. The minute she woke up, and had an ear to tell it too she practically screamed it at the two of them, who were stunned she managed to almost die and then recover with the same level of anger in which she must have gone down with. At length she calmed down enough to let them have a word in edgewise.

"Are we going after her?" Coreen asked. Mike looked at her stunned; Vicki looked conflicted but didn't answer straight away so Mike answered for her.

"Of course we are!" He answered, as if there was any question about it.

"It's not so simple" Vicki muttered.

"Why?"

"Christina is Henry's…. sire. She created him, she is the reason he turned in the first place"

"And the problem is…"

"I don't think he'll appreciate me killing the love of his life…death…whatever" Vicki didn't sound convinced though. Mike could see the internal war she fought written across her face clear for any one to see. She was conflicted, he could understand where this could go wrong, but still didn't see the problem in it

"You're supposed to be his new love…she tried to kill you, surely he'll understand." Mike offered.

"I don't think it is that simple" Vicki sighed "Until we figure out what to do and how not a word of this attack to Henry. I'll be allowed out of here soon, before the sun sets, and we'll go on as if I wasn't attacked." She ordered, finding strength in a direction,

"What about why you didn't go to him last night?" Coreen asked what Mike was thinking.

"Hmm…. we'll tell him I was attacked, but that I don't know by whom or what. Ok." Coreen and Mike both looked doubtful and Vicki wanted to hear them say it. "Promise you won't say anything to Henry" she demanded. They nodded reluctantly.

"Good" She sighed partly relieved. "Now Coreen, I want you to find a way that I can kill her, if it comes down to that. She's too fast for me to fight her and I don't think she fights fair. Look into magic if you can, I think it may be the only way to defeat her."

'But Henry hates magic."

"I know" Vicki looked conflicted again, but she hid it better this time, feeling Mike eyes on her, she didn't want to show any form of weakness "But if I do have to kill her, I don't want Henry knowing it anyway, hopefully he'll never have to know."

Mike didn't like it. He didn't like Henry, couldn't really care about his relationship, and definitely didn't want to help it continue but he was uneasy about the lies Vicki was willing to tell him, and about the truths that would be concealed. The best way to crash a relationship is to hid things from ones partner, eventually Henry would find out there was no way of avoiding it and when he did, and when he found out Vicki had been lying to him…well the vampire wasn't likely to take it in his stride.

"Vicki" Mike started, a warning on his lips.

"I don't want to hear it Mike." Vicki couldn't even look at him. She didn't like having to lie to Henry but she couldn't see any way around it without putting him in a stressful situation. She didn't want to force him to choose between the woman he gave up his life for and the woman he loved now. It was the worse kind of ultimatum, and she would avoid it if necessary. No one should have to choose, but the choice was easy for her, and thus she would make it for him. She was protecting him. Vicki tried to convince herself that her motives were pure, but she couldn't deny that the primitive in her wanted to kill Christina merely because of the connection she had with Henry and the threat she posed. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that. Hopefully Christina would leave, or make the choice easy for her. Vicki wouldn't act unless forced. She would only act in her defence.

Ilovehenryilovehenryilovehenry

Henry sucked the air back into his lungs, and didn't bother waiting for the rest of him to wake up. He ran to the phone, dialled Mike's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Henry" A cold voice answered at the end of the phone. It was either good news or bad news or no news. "She's fine. In hospital but fine"

"What happened?" Henry was relieved that she was alive; worried about what had happened to her and filled with a dreading that told him it was Christina's fault. With the urgency of her condition not so urgent Henry found time to get dressed while hanging onto the phone with Mike filling him in. Some kind of demon attack, would have died if Coreen hadn't of walked in. She didn't see it either though. The story didn't sound solid, there was something missing part of Henry told him, but he was too relieved to pay attention to the voice that rang lie.

"Where is she now?"

"At home, the hospital released her earlier this evening with strict instructions to stay in bed"

Henry snorted, Vicki was more likely to tell the doctor to shove the sun up his ass than to obey those orders. She was probably already at the office trying to figure out who had attacked her.

"Thanks Mike. I appreciate it." Henry said sincerely, though the words left a bad taste in the back of his throat. "I'll be right over" it was more than a simple statement and rang very much of a dismissal. Mike couldn't be bothered to argue it though so he let it slide

"No problems." He hung up, feeling dirty from the lies.

Henry was out the door seconds later.

Ilovehenryilovehenryilovehenry

"My book supplies are just insufficient. Useless" Coreen sighed frustrated. There was nothing useful at all. Vicki mulled over their predicament swinging her glasses around and around.

"Come over tomorrow morning, you can go through Henry's supplies." She said eventually. Coreen paused in her searching, Vicki couldn't see her but she was uneasy with all this lying and deception. Particularly because it involved lying to Henry

"Coreen?" Vicki asked after a long pause.

"Yeah. Sure. Couldn't I just go over there tonight?" she asked even though she knew it was impossibility

"And tell him what?" Vicki asked. Coreen didn't answer. She didn't have much of a choice she guessed; she still didn't understand why they couldn't just tell Henry that Christina had attacked Vicki. He could take care of it then. Vicki judged Coreen's hesitations and couldn't deny that she didn't feel the same. It was a horrible situation for everyone involved. And the only path she could see out of it was the one she was devising…mind you it would only matter if Christina tried again. Vicki wasn't stupid enough to actively hunt her lovers past lover.

Henry burst through the door seconds later and swept Vicki into a warm embrace. Never had Vicki needed him so much before, she wanted his strength and his warmth and wanted to hide in his arms and let the world and it's problems melt away. She stayed inside the protective circle of his arms as long as she could, part of her felt dirty at needing and wanting him so badly while lying to him at the same time. It just didn't feel right, but she forgot all her worries as Henry held her tight, the scent of him filling up her every sense. She enjoyed it while she could.

"I'm taking you home" he said authoritively

"But…" she started but was stopped by Henry's kiss. All her objections forgotten Vicki let Henry carry her out of her office and back to his place where he laid her gently down amongst his cotton bed sheets. His kisses were tender, loving, portraying in one simple touch all that he felt, and his relief that she was ok and an urgency that wanted to re-consummate their love in the face of near death. Vicki didn't object, she needed him as much as he needed her; the kisses turned from tender to passionate quickly as the explored each other's bodies over and over with gentle fingertip and caressing lips. Starting at her mouth Henry started down the side of her neck, and felt her tense for a second, concerned by the reflex Henry looked closer and saw the marks on her throat, savage tear marks not the tender puncture wounds he usually left. He knew straight away who it must have been, and what had happened to Vicki. It was no demon attack. It was Christina.

Henry stopped and pushed himself up, looking into Vicki's eyes. For a second she didn't realise anything was wrong until she saw the intensity in Henry's eyes. Frowning she pushed her self up a little.

"Henry?"

"It wasn't a demon who attacked you." He said softly. Vicki's gut sank in the realisation that her lies had been found out, guilt flooding her stomach twisting it painfully.

"I didn't want to tell you Henry, how could I accuse the woman you love of attacking me? I didn't know want you to be forced to choose." She pleaded. Henry flashed with anger as his first response. No one ever forced him to do anything he didn't want to. But the genuine concern, and fear in Vicki told him her true meaning and he softened. He understood her fear, and her jealously and every other emotion that passed across her eyes.

"There is no choice between you" he said reassuringly as he gently kissed the wound on her neck. "It's you I love now" and even though deep within his heart he knew that part of it was a lie he would never tell her that. It was true that he loved her, but as frustrating as it was he never managed to shake the hold Christina had over him. But he loved her, for all her stubbornness and made love to her sweeter that he ever had before. A deeper understanding having passed wordlessly between them.


	7. Unforgivable

CHAPTER 7: Unforgivable

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

Thanks to those who reviewed…or correction to you who reviewed! I really appreciate continual commentary, tell me if I'm going wrong, or if I should improve on an area. I'm looking to improve myself and my story lines. So reviews are much loved, and they make my write chapters! So thanks. I appreciate your continual support.

**DISCLAIMER:**

I don't own these characters…I do own the one at the end though! Ooo spoiler!

**CHAPTER 7: Unforgivable **

Henry had confided in her that night that Christina had come to visit him. He stopped short of mentioning that part of him had wanted her to stay. Even though it was never spoken aloud Vicki saw it in his eyes as he retold the visit.

She told herself that she wasn't jealous, that she wasn't hurt by the fact that Henry still loved Christina. The rational part of her agreed. Her heart though couldn't deny the presence of a deep lurking jealousy that slowly leaked darkness and poison. She didn't want to burden besides he would merely have told her that jealousy was a useless emotion, as he had once long ago when they had run into the incubus.

Weeks had gone by and there was not a sign of Christina. She neither visited Henry or Vicki again. There were no more bodies, to all appearances she had left town. But Vicki wasn't buying it and remained alert, waiting for the moment when Christina would re-appear. In the mean time she kept Coreen looking for a way to kill her. So far they had collected a number of spells that could be used to kill a vampire. Vicki had let Coreen into Henry's apartment one day and they had copied down a number of them. Vicki kept them carefully hidden in a book of Vancouver she had in her bookshelf, confident that Henry would never find them.

None-the-less Vicki kept on researching other methods, and other than through luck and a sharp pointy sword through the neck but with no real joy. They kept running into the same old myths, crosses, holy water and garlic. The fact that Henry kept a crucifix around his wrist and neck at all times sort of dispelled the cross theory and the holy water. As to garlic she didn't know but she doubted that a vampire would really care if you wore a string of it around your neck…except if that particular vampire neither liked the smell or taste of it, in which case they would probably just tear it off you and continue to kill.

A stake through the heart was the only other method that seemed sound, Henry had told her that the priest who had tortured him had killed his own lover with a stake so it would probably work. Though Vicki doubted that Christina would stand still long enough for her to hammer a wooden stick into her heart. That would only work if Vicki hunted out Christina's sleeping place. But Vicki was sticking to her defensive measures. She would take no action unless Christina did. Which threw the old stake out the window. Leaving her with magic.

Which is exactly what they used. Coreen had found a spell. It wouldn't stop Christina, there was nothing within her skill range that could but it poisoned her blood, meaning that if Christina tried to eat her again she would get a nasty surprise. It required little preparation, but didn't last forever, it required Vicki to renew it daily, something she had been doing for the past two weeks every morning. This also meant that Henry couldn't feed off her, something that so far wasn't a problem because he had fed from her two weeks ago and wouldn't do it again for another couple of days. It was hard though, it required lying to Henry almost constantly and she didn't know how she was going to avoid the feeding. An occasion they both enjoyed so much.

Vicki sighed taking her glasses off and rubbing her nose. Her sight was getting worse, much worse. But she wasn't going to Henry she didn't want his pity. Besides along with the jealousy she would look weak. It had been a long day. And she wanted to go home but Henry was out feeding tonight, so he wouldn't be home till later leaving Vicki here.

The bell on top of the door twinkle merrily. Vicki wanted to tear it off. It was the most annoying noise she had ever heard, but after the attack from Christina Coreen had thought it would be a good idea. That way they would always know when someone came into the office. Vampires couldn't move through walls, even though they could move fast. If Christina wanted Vicki she would have to come through the door, and the bell would twinkle.

And so it was that Vicki was prepared when Christina entered her office, no pretence as she knew that Vicki knew that she was here.

"You've gotten smarter" she said almost admiringly. Vicki wasn't in the mood for play.

"Haven't see you for a while. Did I scare you?"

"Don't be stupid. I had things I needed to do. My world doesn't revolve around you."

"So why have you come back?"

"Well I have to fix my mistakes. I don't like living with regret."

"I feel for you. I don't see how I fit into that"

"So much for the smarts" she mocked disappointment. Vicki pushed her chair back and walked around the table to stand directly in front of Christina.

"Do you really think he'll take you back if you kill me?" She asked female protectiveness coming out. She hadn't been in a bitch fight for years.

"Of course not. It's not about wanting to be with him. We couldn't anyway. I'm surprised he hasn't sensed me back in town. It's more like. If I can't have him. No one can."

"So what, for the past 500 years you've killed off all his love intrests?"

"Something like that. Henry is mine."

"I think it's time to let go darling." Vicki snarled.

"Its nothing personal, in a way I'm doing you a favour" Christina said in a sickly sweet voice.

"I don't see how you killing me is a favour" quipped.

"How did you think this would end? That you would live happily ever after with Henry? In the end you'd either beg him to turn you or leave him either way you'd end up without him. He's a vampire. Either his feeding habits, or his youth would eventually push you away. Love can't overcome anything. It is an obstacle. And I'm just letting you skip all that" Vicki was silent for a while, quietly studying Christina.

"Yeah see I don't believe that. I think that you believe that love will overcome any obstacle. You are afraid that Henry has finally found a true love, and that means he's no longer your puppet" Vicki smiled into her face. Christina's dropped all pretence of kindness, face dropping its fake smile

"You think you are the only woman he has loved? He's loved at least 6 in his lifetime. You are not the first, nor will you be the last. But I will be the only consistent thing in his life!" she snarled angrily.

Vicki smiled internally. She had finally pushed her into action. She knew it wasn't an entirely passive action, letting Christina bite her knowing it would kill her. Christina

It didn't take long. A couple of seconds at most. One moment Christina is eagerly sucking the blood out of her, the next she was staggering away from her, frown contorting her classic features.

"What…" she stammered out, clutching at her throat with one had and stomach with the other. She doubled over in pain the next second, Vicki suppressed the rising guilt, the regret along with it.

"I've cut the strings from the puppet."

Christina writhed in pain, on the floor. Vicki wanted to go to her, sooth her wounds, do something, a spell to reverse the effects. She shouldn't have done this. This was wrong. Vicki had a sudden change of heart, watching the spell take it's effect on the vampire. Watching the pain was too much. This was bad. Christina was an evil manipulative bitch but she didn't deserve to die for it.

"He'll never forgive you for this."

"At least I have a lifetime to earn back his forgiveness" Vicki whispered softly a tinge of doubt and sorrow colouring the edge of her voice. If Henry ever found out that she had used black magic he would never forgive her. It would be the end of them. There was nothing she could do to reverse the spell now, even if she knew how to but she could end Christina's pain quicker. With a heavy heart she crossed the room to the cupboard where she kept a sword just in case Vicki ended Christina's life with a single swing of the sword.

Vicki sunk into her couch looking at her still lifeless body shock beginning to take effect. She shivered into the corner and fought off tears.

At length she shakily picked up the phone and steadying her hand dialled Henry's numbers. Through tears she told him what had happened. His mood was undetectable through the phone as he told her to stay where she was, he was on his way.

Vicki hung up the phone and stared at Christina, guilt rising as bile in her throat. Running too the bathroom Vicki passed up her guilt into the toilet. When the food ran out she continued to dry wretch. A soothing hand brushed the hair out of her face, holding it out of the way. Henry's tender touch bought back the guilt and another round of vomiting, her stomach finding something to bring up. Acid burnt her throat. It was the least that she deserved.

Henry stayed with her, gently stroking her hair, whispering to her that it would be all alright though his grief was raw on his voice. Vicki felt terrible. She could not believe what she had done.

At length guilt settled down in her gut, and Vicki led Henry to Christina. The sight of her and Henry with her made hr feel sick again. She fought down the urge and just watched quietly.

Henry knelt down next to Christina, a gentle hand caressed her lifeless face. As he was saying his good byes he caught a scent, a sense of a lingering feel. Magic. He suppressed a sickening feeling and looked at Vicki.

"You used magic?" he asked watching Vicki's face fall before turning to an emotionless mask.

"I had no choice." She said quietly, Henry didn't even bother looking at her, fought down the rage and the anger and the betrayal. This was unforgivable. "Henry" she pleaded tears raw on her voice "Henry please!"

"I'm sorry Vicki I can't." his heart twisted violently in his chest, so many strong passionate emotions running through him, it was hard to discern what he really felt. He couldn't deal with this here or now. He needed time to think. This was the one thing he could never forgive. Killing Christina was one thing, something he could understand. Magic, using dark magic. He couldn't. He could feel her remorse radiating from her and he wanted to forgive her. His love was so strong that the betrayal hurt all the more.

Henry picked up Christina's body and walked silently past Vicki, tears streaming unhindered down her face. His love wanted him to sooth her hurt, gather her up in his hands, forgive and forget. His pride made him walk past without a word and out of her life.

Ilovehenryilovehenryilovehenry

Vicki had been calling him all night every night for a few days. Henry didn't pick up. Augustus had been by and he was moving. The pain, made so strong and vicious by the strength of his love made it un-bearable for him to stay. Her scent was everywhere in the city and there wasn't a place that her memory didn't cling to, and every time he remembered her the knife in his heart twisted painfully. He just couldn't stay. And he wasn't either. The arrangements had been made. Everything was set. And yet with the betrayl still fresh in his heart part of him wanted to stay, wanted to be with Vicki. The sooner he got away the better for everyone. He couldn't stay.

The knock on the door wasn't unexpected and he knew it wasn't Vicki, unless she had punched out the guard in the lobby she wasn't getting near him. Opening the door a tabby cat, larger than a domestic, trotted happily into the house. Henry turned to greet his old friend.

"Hello James" he greeted warmly as the cat turned into a tall man.

"Long time no see Henry." he answered wrapping the robe Henry offered to him around. "Wasn't expecting to hear from you. Word on the street is that you are moving"

"Word travels fast I see." Henry wasn't really surprised. James's smile was distinctly feline as he past Henry and flopped himself into the couch. There was a silence for a moment, Henry took a deep breathe "I need you to do something for me." He asked at length.

"Anything for an old friend." No hesitation.

"I need you to keep an eye on someone. She's difficult. Stubborn, hard headed. But she's got a good heart, and she'll help any one but she'll get in trouble all the time. I can't watch out for her any more. I need you to do this for me." James eyes were deep with understanding, a comforting smile.

"Sure thing"


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: Here Without You

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

See I write faster when you review!! So thanks, I appreciate it, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside…a thrive on encouraging words, praise and surprisingly I would probably thrive on bad reviews as well, so if you don't like something you can tell me! But keep reviewing!

Oh and angst Ville this chapter. For those of you who were frustrated by Henry and his stupidity last chapter you'll probably want me to kill him for you this chapter!! Bwhahahahahahahahaaa.

**DISCLAIMER: **

Still don't own these characters damn it! The power of my mind/will isn't working! I wished on a star and everything but alas it remains that I don't own them.

**CHAPTER 8: Here Without You **

"_**You know it aint easy**_

_**For these thoughts to leave **_

_**And no words to describe it**_

_**Cos Diamonds they fade**_

_**Flowers they don't **_

_**And I'm telling you **_

_**These feelings won't go away**_

_**They've been knocking me sideways**_

_**They've been knocking me out**_

_**When ever you come around**_

_**These feelings won't go away**_

_**They've been knocking me sideways**_

_**I keep thinking **_

_**Time will take them away**_

_**These feelings won't go away" **_

Vicki switched the radio off with a vengeance and refrained from throwing it across the room in a fit of sorrow fuelled rage. The last thing she needed was confirmation that that these wounds would never heal. She tried to tell herself that it would get better, that the hurt would disappear with time, but they didn't seem to want to budge. A gut twisting sorrow at any hint of Henry. It could be something as menial as the way the moon light fell across her bed, to a scent, and sense that he was near, anything would trigger a memory, and every memory would trigger a twist of her heart.

It had been weeks since Henry had walked silently out of the office carrying Christina's dead body. Vicki had tried to talk to him, tried to explain her actions, tried to apologise which was a new for her, but all she got was his answering machine, countless nights staring at her phone alone, a couple of pounds and a cat who looked at her quizzically as she cursed the radio.

The morning after Christina's death an abnormally large tabby cat had turned up at her door looking at her with a curious intensity. Despite it's strangely human expressive eyes she turfed it out of the building. She didn't like cats and she was in no mood to be charitable.

It came back.

It kept on coming back, finding new and improved ways of getting into her office. And every time it did it would look at her smugly and more than a little amused at her anger. One day she had thrown it out, gone to the toilet and when she returned it was curled up on her desk, one bright green eye peering up at her cheekily. In the end she decided she liked him and his no shit, persistent attitude, so she allowed the cat to stay, letting it come and go as it pleased. It had no tags, or a collar or any other form of identification and never having had a pet, or a cat she called him Gary. She didn't know why. Didn't even sound like a proper cats name, but he seemed like a Gary so Gary is what she named him. She could have sworn that he sniggered when she proudly announced his name to herself. But cats couldn't laugh so she dismissed it to a cat curiosity.

Ilovehenryilovehenryilovehenry

Vicki was curled up, finally asleep after another night of seemingly unstoppable tears. Exhausted from the two hours she had spent beating the crap out of the punching bag and running on the treadmill she would have sworn she would have no energy for tears. She had been wrong.

Her remorse and sorrow was quickly turning into general anger, something she hadn't felt since she found out she was going blind. The aggression that had ruled her life for a year before Henry had been soothed by him and now it was returning. The same feeling of helplessness. She hated it, hated feeling out of control, and so she destroyed anything she could.

Punching inanimate objects and working her body to the point of exhaustion didn't seem to help. After it all she still ended up crying when something inane reminded her of Henry. She had never cried so much for so long. Yet somehow no matter how long she cried, or how many tears she shed, or how much time lapsed the memory of Henry, bought a painful twist to her heart. Sometimes the pain was almost unbearable.

To everyone else she kept up a front of normality. She couldn't let them see her so weak and vulnerable. So it was that at the end of every day, after Coreen had left, that a whole day worth of miserable tears had to come out somehow. It was too much for her to keep it in. Gary was patient with her, let her hug him tightly and cry into his soft fur. He was a very understanding and sympathetic cat. He was exactly what Vicki needed.

She had stopped trying to contact Henry days ago, realising that it was a useless endeavour and the unanswered calls hurt more than the memory of his sweet smile, or the way he held her. Regret and guilt were a painful combination on top of her sorrow at Henry's departure. She would give almost anything to go back to that night and… and do what? It was here that she got stuck. She regretted using magic but she didn't regret the result. Christina was attacking her, and there was no other way for her to defend herself. If she hadn't she would be dead and no matter how much guilt or remorse was coursing through her body she couldn't make herself feel guilty about being alive. She felt sorrow only for the fact that she had hurt Henry and that he was gone.

It was strange. The entire time they were together she never let herself fall, always kept up a guard, kept him at a distance, unwilling for him to see her heart or have it fully. Now that he was gone she wished that she had.

Vicki stirred in herself and hugged Gary closer to her, who in turn purred louder and snuggled into the curve of her arms.

Ilovehenryilovehenryilovehenry

Everything was packed and ready to go. The removalists had done their work quickly and efficiently, leaving Henry standing in an empty apartment, feeling kind of empty himself. It was too late to change his mind. Augustus had made the arrangements. He was moving to Vancouver tonight and another vampire would take over his much beloved territory.

With a sigh he strode out of his apartment and locked the door behind him. Despite his pride he had one last stop to make.

Ilovehenryilovehenryilovehenry

Vicki's apartment was locked but it was not a problem. Henry slipped silently into her apartment, the strong scent of her almost overpowering his pride unstoppable memories flooding back causing his heart to twist in the memory of the feel of her under him, her smile, laugh, the way she looked at him.

Coming here was a bad idea, the rational part of him said. If he wanted to hate her, remembering that he loved her more strongly than anything in centuries wasn't the best course of action. His heart wanted to stay, wanted to tell Augustus it was over, he wasn't moving. His stubbornness told him not to yield to the wiles of a woman. After all hadn't he told her he answered to no one when they first met. He would be made a liar if he caved now.

The sight of her sleeping peacefully on the bed curled up with James or Gary as she had apparently started calling him, with a box of tissues and dozens of spent ones strewn around her was definitely not helping his resolve.

He tried to remind himself that she had used magic, tainted her body, her soul, something that was supposed to be a sin he couldn't forgive. His heart told his head he was being ridiculous. Part of him knew that it was the only way that she could defend herself. The fact that she turned to magic was in part a fault on his half, if he had been here to protect her it would never have happened. He had promised to protect her and he had failed. Henry knew this, most of his body was singing at the sight of her, but his pride, his damned pride wouldn't let his heart, or his reason or himself win.

Still he couldn't help himself. He leant down next to her, giving her one final kiss. So gentle it was more like a slight brush of lips against sweet scented skin.

His heart sang.

His gut twisted.

His mind reminded him to be strong.

His body remembered her, yearned for her, every fibre of his being singing out for her, even his soul.

He had to be strong.

So it was with much control that he gently brushed the hair from her face taking in everything he could remember and turned and left Vicki's apartment for the last time.

"You are being an idiot" a voice called out behind him. James carefully untangled himself from Vicki and marched up to him. "All she has done for the past few weeks is cry herself to sleep over you. You know she hates herself for using magic. You also know she had no other choice. You would be mourning her if she hadn't and Christina would have killed another one of your girlfriends." Henry knew all this. His pride clouded him so he didn't notice the inference James made about his other loves. He was still clinging to the sense of betrayal, even though he had no real right to it.

"It's none of your business James." He snapped.

"You made it my business by asking me to come here. You are a fool if you leave now. You will loose her forever. Eternity is a long time to live with regret." Before Henry could retort James turned into Gary and strutted back into Vicki's arms. A display meant to invoke Henry's sense of jealousy. Henry stormed out of the apartment doubt creeping into his heart. He wasn't as sure of himself as he had been but an hour ago.

Eternity was a long time to live with regret

Ilovehenryilovehenryilovehenry

Norman stretched out like a cat; a predator's smile lurking on his cruel mouth, blood dripping from his talons. He kicked the old ladies corpse out of the way and walked back into his old home. She had destroyed it the stupid old cow. He wished he had time to redecorate it. Not that there was much point.

Hell had been, well hell. It was good to be out, back on earth. A bummer it was only for a short time. He did feel honoured that Astaroth had chosen him to do this task. It was merely a sweet side effect that it meant he was able to walk earth again. But even sweeter was the task assigned to him and the reward he would receive when he offered her up to his master

The fact that he got to kill people just made everything all the more worthwhile. This was a good day, it was good to be back, but he had a job to get on with. That she was now without her protective guardian was too easy. Norman had been egging for a fight, he had wanted to show the nightwalker his proper place. Pity.

Oh well there was a lot of work to be done before than. He had to be careful. He couldn't let her suspect anything was wrong, had to take his time, make it perfect. Which would be hard, refraining from killing on the necessary and then only killing them every other week

She must not suspect. Couldn't have her calling the vampire back.

Norman took a deep breathe of Toronto's night air, breathing deeply. It was good to be back truly.


	9. The beginning of the end

CHAPTER 9

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

Ok so apparently technology has a hit out against me. Not only has my laptop decided to go suicidal so too has my damned internet. So I did in fact write Chapter 8 like a day after I posted Chapter 7, and I wrote this one a couple of days after that. So the fact of the matter that reviews make me write quicker still stands. But only when technology cooperates. So in an effort to retain your good favour I have written two long chapters for your enjoyment! PLEASE LOVE ME!! Nah I'm kidding, I appreciate all your continued support. So thanks to reviewers and people lazy and just reading. Sigh well I suppose i'm happy if you only read!

This one is a kind of musical. I couldn't help myself. These songs just reminded me of Vicki and Henry so I had to include them! At the end I'll have a list of the songs so that I don't get stuck with some sort of law suit, an if any one actually wants to listen to them.

Anywho. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **

If I owned these characters I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. This fact seems to be fairly obvious. But none the less I am required to state that I don't own them so here I am saying I don't own them. Ahdah.

**CHAPTER 9: The Beginning of the Beginning of the end. **

"_**I'm so tired of being here. **_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears**_

_**And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave**_

_**Because your presence still lingers here**_

_**And it won't leave me alone"**_

"Coreen!" Vicki called her head buried into her hands fighting off the tears as the music flowing into her office. She couldn't deal with the pain today. Any other day she could, just not today.

"_**These wounds won't seem to heal **_

_**This pain is just too real **_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase" **_

"Coreen" there was a distinct desperate tone to her voice.

"_**You used to captivate me **_

_**By your resinating light**_

_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

_**Your face that haunts my once pleasant dreams**_

_**Your voice that chased away all the sanity in me**_

"Coreen" She was almost pleading, tears threatening behind her eyes a lump growing in her throat, chest compressing in pain.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There is just too much that time cannot erase**_

_**I tried so hard to tell myself that your gone**_

_**And though your still with me I've been alone**_

_**I'm alone**_

"COREEN!" she yelled desperately as the song continued to play, blocking out all her other senses. Gary howled from his spot on her desk. Coreens head finally popped around the door confused frown looking concerned at Vicki.

'What?"

"My Immortal?" she asked trying to pass on her point without having to be explicit. She couldn't say the words, she couldn't say that this song bought Henry into the forefront of her mind. Bought back pain and yearning and sorrow and a desire to drown in a sea of chocolate and icecream. Coreen was still frowning. Vicki sighed and taking off her glasses rubbed the bridge of her nose, holding back the tears. "My. _Immortal._ Think Coreen"

_**When you cired I'd wipe all of your tears**_

_**When you scream I'd fight away all your fears**_

_**I held your hand through all of these years."**_

Coreen's frown deepened as the song continued to resignate in Vickis soul, opening wounds that had only just began to concider healing. It came to her a second later when she looked up and saw the pain in Vicki's eyes, Gary plotting murder.

"Oh my god!" she almost threw herself at the stero and switched it off "Vicki I'm so sorry. I didn't think. God I am an idiot." She babbled coming back into Vicki's office. Gary was growling as Vicki picked him up and placed him in her lap. The growl turned to a comforting purr as she stroked him, trying to sooth herself in the process.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal **_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

The words haunted Vicki into the day. It was ruined. She couldn't concentrate on anything, couldn't think about anything except Henry's charming smile, the twinkle in his eye, the way he looked at her. Well that was another month of healing gone out the window.

10 weeks ago she had discovered that Henry had left town. Had left without saying a word to her. She assumed, cooly, that a new vampire had moved in. A vindictive part of her wanted to hunt the bastard down, pretend he or she was Henry as she plunged the stake deep into his heart. She didn't want to hurt him, she didn't want to hate him but her own hurt was turning on it's self and she was in real danger of becoming bitter and twisted. Henry didn't deserve that. And she hated herself for even thinking such thoughts. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't. And no matter how many times people told her otherwise it wouldn't change her mind. She had done something that she knew was unforgivable to him, done it willingly. She deserved what she got. This is what she believed. Nothing would change that. Not even Mike who had decided to put his own hurt aside to comfort her.

Gary looked up at her concerned. She gave him a brave smile and tried to turn back to her work. A missing person. An old lady, had mysteriously disappeared about two and bit months ago. Her family was worried. Her apartment was exactly the same, nothing was missing. No clothes, no jewlerry, no money. So where had she gone and how? Vicki knew that she was dead. She just needed to prove it and nothing had turned up at the morge.

She tried to ignore other signs that were abounding. About the same time the old lady had gone missing, her tattoos had started to burn and they hadn't stopped. It didn't help that the lady had lived in Norman's old apartment. She didn't want to believe it, so she ignored these things and tried to focus on the case as if it were a normal one. With Henry gone that should be easily obtainable right?

Mike marched into her office. Paused when he saw her grief stricken face, decided to deal with it later and threw a file at her. Vicki looked at him quizzically.

"We have trouble" he said gravely. Quizical turned to a concerned frown she opened the file and was confronted by five separate photos of dead bodies. One was her lady. Her gut sank. Five deaths, five identical deaths in five distinct locations. Her gut sank further, tattoos burning ominously

"Astraoth" she breathed, forcing the words out of her fear constricted throat.

"How could we have missed this?" he fumed angrily. Annoyed not at her but angry at himself.

"I don't know…" she couldn't deny the fear. Her body crawled with it.

"He has his five sacrifices. You know what that means."

"Yeah. I picked up on that detail too"

"Vicki. You have to leave town. This is not good for you. I can't protect you against this supernatural stuff. Henry had a hard time of it." He said it without meaning too. She threw him an anguished look and he felt really guilty. They couldn't deal with her pain now. There was more pressing issues. There was a long silence between them, both working it through on their own.

"Vicki? I'm going to my appointment now. You have nothing so it should be fine" Coreen called from the other office.

"That's fine Coreen." Vicki tried to sound calm. If Coreen picked up on the hint of hysteria she didn't say anything. Moments later the office door clicked shut. There was another long silence.

"Can I see the bodies?" Vicki asked quietly at length. She needed to make sure, and it would give her time to start formulating a plan. They left the issue of her leaving town unspoken and unresolved.

Gary watched from the couch, tyring to resist the urge to change and scream. This was not good. Instead he turning into a pool of quivering hysteria he waited patiently for them to leave the apartment before he rushed to the phone and dialled frantically.

Ilovehenryilovehenryilovehenry

"_**Doesn't mean much**_

_**Doesn't mean anything at all**_

_**The life I've left behind me is a cold one**_

_**I've crossed the last line**_

_**From where I can return **_

_**Where every step I took in faith betrayed me **_

_**Sweet surrender Is all that I have to give"**_

Henry looked confused at the radio station. As a rule he never listened to modern music too many gaps that normal human ears couldn't detect. So why was it on now. He suspected a practical joke. Well he would have if there was any one to play it on him.

_**What ravages of spirit congered this rage**_

_**Created you a monster broken by the rule of love**_

_**And fate has led you through it, **_

_**You do what you have to do **_

Distance from her was in no way helping him. He thought that being away from her, being out of that city would cure the wounds. He was wrong.

_**And fate has led through it you do what you have to do **_

_**I have sense to recognise that I don't know how to let you go. **_

_**However swiftly moving, trying to escape this desire. **_

_**The yearning to be near you I do what I have to do. **_

_**And I have the sense to recognise that I don't know how to let you go **_

_**I don't know how to let you go. **_

Distance made the yearning deeper, more painful.

_**Glowing amber burning hot and burning slow **_

_**Deeper than and shaken by the violence of existence**_

_**I know I can't be with you I do what I have to do. **_

_**I know I can't be with you I do what I have to do. **_

_**And I have the sense to recognise that I don't know how to let you go. **_

_**I don't know how to let you go. " **_

The song finished.

The radio turned off.

Henry stared at it confused and a little angry at the blatadness and presumption of the machine. Was it a message. Was it fate, the gods sending him a sign. Or was it Sarah Mclauglan and a haunted radio who liked to play with the broken hearts of vampires? Either way he threw it out the window onto the street, watching with satisfaction as it shattered into thousands of little pieces. He didn't know why he had it in the first place.

He settled back into his chair with a sigh. He wanted to be angry, wanted to feel vindicated, but he had no one to blame for his current state of misery but himself. It was so acute that he wasn't surprised to find he couldn't make love to women any more. No matter how many times he tried with a variety of different women. Nothing.

He was cursed by his own stupidity and to make it worse he broke another ink pen, sending ink flying all over his new page ruining it.

Frustrated and needing to vent his pent up rage, the destruction of radios clearly not enough Henry discarded his work and threw on his coat. Surely there were some vermon strolling the streets tonight, some pumped up males looking for a fight. Henry itched to break some faces.

The door clicked shut, Henry stormed out of the building and back in his apartment a message played on his machine.

"Henry? Henry it's James. I've got some bad news. Seems like we have some trouble and I don't know how well I can protect Vicki from this one"

Ilovehenryilovehenryilovehenry

Henry returned, bloodied knuckles healing quickly. The first thing he noticed was a brand new radio, mocking him from his desk. His jaw clentched tight, the muscles along it twitching with his barely contained rage. As he approached it with an intention of murder it turned on, tuned and began to blurt out Evanescene.

"_**how can you see into my eyes like open doors**_

_**leading you down into my core**_

_**where I've become so numb without a soul **_

_**my spirit sleeping somewhere cold**_

_**until you find it there in me**_

_**wake up inside, wake me up inside**_

_**call my name and save me from my self **_

_**bid my blood to run; before I come undone**_

_**save me; save me from the nothing I've become**_

_**now that I know what I'm without**_

_**you can't just leave me breath into me and**_

_**make me real; bring me to life**_

_**wake me up inside; wake me up inside**_

_**call my name and save me from my self**_

_**save me from the nothing I've become**_

_**bring me to life. **_

_**I've been living a lie there is nothing inside**_

_**Bring me to life. **_

_**Frozen inside without your touch without your love; darling**_

_**Only you are the light **_

_**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems got to open my eyes**_

_**Don't let me die here**_

_**Bring me to life" . **_

And then it turned itself off, leaving a fuming Henry with clenched fists and a jaw so rigid it would probably snap with any more pressure. He tried to control himself. Tried to calm down with deep breathes.

It didn't work for very long.

"WHAT?" he yelled into the room "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" He stormed over to the offensive machine and picked up, found that it wasn't plugged in, didn't even bother to open the window just threw it out with a blood curdling howl of rage.

"WANT ME TO ADMIT THAT I MADE A MISTAKE? WANT ME TO TELL YOU THAT I'M STILL INLOVE WITH VICKI? WELL I LOVE HER! I LOVE HER MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE, OR ANYONE ELSE I EVER HAVE! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!" he was out of breath by the end, panting. Feeling a little relieved that he had finally admitted it too himself. Feeling even worse with the knowledge that he would never see her again. That he had successfully destroyed the only good thing in his life.

It took a couple more minutes of calming down before he noticed the red light flashing on his answering machine. Curious he approached it with caution, half suspecting another love song to be sung out from the ether. Hesitantly he pushed the button and braced himself for the torture to come

"Henry? Henry it's James. I've got some bad news. Seems like we have some trouble and I don't know how well I can protect Vicki from this one. Call me when you get the chance. Vicki will be out over the next two hours so it'll be safe to call the office. It's…8:00 now. Call me"

Henry stared at the answering machine, slightly relieved that the universe wasn't going to bager him any more. He was more concerned about the urgency in James's voice. In the five weeks since he had left James had not once contacted him. He was impressed that the cat had been able to find him so quickly. There was only one thing that would make James this worried. Only one thing that he couldn't handle on his own, or Vicki couldn't.

Astraoth

A cold finger of fear ran down Henry's spine giving him goosebumps. If that ass hole of a demon was back for another round Vicki was in trouble. She had never met him without Henry. And she was stubborn enough to try and destroy him on her own.

Vicki needed him.

Was this what the radio had been trying to tell him?

He pushed aside the concerning voice which wondered at the sanity of that question. He couldn't shake the suspicion that the radio was evil not good, but that could just be his guilty paranoia speaking.

Deciding to err on the side of caution Henry grabbed his jacket again, threw a couple of spare clothes into a bag and rushed to his car.

Ilovehenryilovehenryilovehenry

Everything was coming together so nicely. He had everything ready. The pentagram was completed in blood and he had managed to do it undetected. He felt very smug. He had managed out smart the investigator. Outsmarted the police. They had no clue. No idea, the thought of connected murders never seemed to cross their minds. He would be rewarded greatly for this. But there was still a lot of work to be done. He needed his last sacrifice and he needed Vicki.

The ten weeks he had been on earth had given him both of these. His sacrifice was lined up and walking into a trap right at that very moment. As for Vicki she would come to him once he had her…well once Astraoth did. They weren't going for the same trick as last time. Despite common opinon demons could be very smart when they needed to be. It just so happened that everything was working in their favour this time. Working so very sweetly.

The didn't need the objects which Henry had, eventually, gone to great lengths to destroy. Oh no. All they needed was a body. And then a ritual. But the body came first and it was in this that Norman felt very clever. Anxiously awaiting the moment the plan would be sprung into action.

And here it came now. Coreen, good old predictable Coreen. He was sad to see her have to die. But it was for the greater evil. He had set everything up, she didn't have to do anything. In a manner of minutes his lord would possess her body and then his plan would be kicked into motion. It was all too sweet.


	10. All roads Led to Astraoth

CHAPTER 7: Unforgivable

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

Now I'm definitely feeling warm, and loved, and everything nice and fluffy in the universe and that is thanks to three particular people: Rachel452, remey74 and Leila. THANK YOU SO MUCH!! The rest of you, and I know you are out there, I say it every chapter and I mean it, I live for reviews, they are the fuel that keeps me going. Yes it is rather pathetic that I require the praise of random strangers but meh. It just means I feel like writing more, if only to get more!! So pathetic yes. But it's good for you cos than I write more…. except I won't be able to after this…though I might write I quick one on Friday, but the current plan is this chapter until 5th of November. Trust me this isn't because I wish to torture you, it is only because I will be on a ship from now till then and will not have access to technology. Not that it would miss me much anyway. So I'll try and make this a good one for you, no cliffhangers. I'll try! No promises!

**DISCLAIMER: **

I think I'm running out of ways in which to say I don't own these characters, they are the children of Tanya Huff, and were bought to life in Blood Ties. I have stolen them to re-enact my own fantasies. There. You happy. Sniffle you didn't have to be so mean about it! Runs off crying

**CHAPTER 10: All roads led to Astaroth. **

They had been wrong…twice. In fact their original assumption had been correct, Christina had just been a coincidence. But they had waited to long, and when Vicki had killed Christina they had forgotten about their suspicions of his return. The Vampire couldn't have been more helpful. By walking out on Vicki he had ensured that the P.I would be too distracted to remember her original suspicion all those long months ago. The pentagon was complete. One last sacrifice left and then the end of the world would be nigh. Norman smiled to himself. It had been a very good couple of months and their focus had been elsewhere. He enjoyed killing more than he had thought he would. But then almost a year in Hell was bound to do that too you.

He watched as Coreen enter her psychic for her usual appointment. He had paid the woman off and with the offer of life after Hell on earth she didn't resit much. Soon, Coreen would be possessed by a part of his master and the trap would be set. It was really too sweet.

His master approached. He could feel him enter and take over Coreen's body. If he were the skipping kind he would probably skip. It felt like a skipping kind of moment. Or maybe it was just because he was so gleeful. Either way Norman had succeeded and he didn't have to do anything else. His plan was so great that they would just play it out all on their own. Which meant he had time to go off and wreak some havoc for himself. He thought he deserved it.

Ilovehenryilovehenryilovehenry

"Are you sure?" the demon was surprised. Pleased on one level. Pissed on another.

"Got it from a good source" It was time to get out of town.

"When?"

"Come on you should know better than that. The underworld doesn't work to a schedule of any kind. It could be now, or years from now."

"God I hate that demon. Couldn't they help the rest of us just a little bit with a warning? I mean it's not he's the only one with world domination aspirations."

"Apparently not" He chuckled

"This is very inconvenient."

"You're telling me!"

"Buggers up all my plans."

"End of the world tends to do that."

"Well I've got stuff to do."

"Don't we all"

Ilovehenryilovehenryilovehenry

The radio was pleasantly off for the trip back to Toronto. Henry could only assume that was because he had done what it had wanted him to do. He couldn't believe that that thought crossed his mind and that he actually thought it was a completely sane assumption.

Either way Astaroth was attempting to re-enter and that was excuse enough to go back to Vicki, it was enough to trick his pride anyway. The rest of him knew exactly why he was going back to Toronto and it had nothing to do with a demon.

Ilovehenryilovehenryilovehenry

Five bodies. Vicki stared at them blankly, too busy fighting down the voice that screamed at her to run. Run fast, and long and get out of this place. To be anywhere, anywhere but here.

Mike paced scratching his stubble, just as concerned as Vicki. He wanted to get her out of here; he couldn't protect her, not to mention he wanted to get out of here. They had only been able to stop him before by denying him a sacrifice. Well he had all the blood he needed. What could he do? What could any of them do?

Vicki let the fear settle in her gut, fought away the voices and took a deep breath. There was nothing they could do now; they didn't know what would happen next, had no way to stop it. How do you stop a demon from Hell entering onto earth? One thing she knew for certain though and that was she was going to go down fighting. If Astaroth wanted her soul he was damn well going to get a stomachache from it.

Mike's cell phone rang. Vicki vaguely registered the note of fear and concern in his voice followed by urgency.

"Vicki. It's Coreen."

"What?" she snapped back from her musings.

"Let's just go."

Ilovehenryilovehenryilovehenry

He had known the instance he had gotten into the car exactly how he was going to stop Astaroth, how he was going to protect Vicki. It wasn't the only thing he could think of but it was the most certain. He was strangely at peace with it, which is why he knew it was the right thing to do. It would solve all the problems that Vicki and he had had together and it would allow him to do and be everything he had longed for. He just hoped that the demon would accept his terms. He thought he would. What he offered was in Astaroth best interest, it could only be good for him in the future.

He was just entering the city when the radio snapped to life. Henry looked at it suspiciously until he realised it wasn't some weird love song it was playing to him but the police frequency. He knew instantly that it was Coreen, and he knew that it wasn't Coreen in Coreen's body. The message was all to clear.

Without even thinking about it he stomped his foot onto the accelerator and sped to the club where Coreen was. He had to get there first; he had something he needed to do.

Ilovehenryilovehenryilovehenry

Astaroth had to admit, albeit begrudgingly, that Norman had done well. This plan was great. It even had an unexpected bonus. Norman hadn't factored Henry's return, but here he was standing in front of him with a most delicious offer.

Henry had stormed into the club, tackled him to the ground, pined him down and demanded that he at least listen to what he had to say.

And Astaroth was surprised.

And pleased.

Things were going so well.

What was even more amusing was that the vampire actually believed that Astaroth was going to stick to his deal. He seemed to be forgetting that he was a demon. He had said it himself some time ago 'they are demons, lying comes as easily to them as breathing'. How quickly he forgot. So it was that Astaroth accepted Henry's deal, with every intention of doing the exact opposite.

"Deal?" Henry asked looking intently at him

"Deal." Coreen/Astaroth smiled at him. Henry felt a little uncomfortable under the gaze but he wanted this. Needed this.

**p.s I only said I'd try! But on the bright side I also decided to write another chapter before I leave. So wait a couple of days and I promise you you'll want to kill me less! **


End file.
